The Unknown Son
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Jericho Slyder, a born werewolf, was taken to an orphanage in Greece the moment he was born. Believing the worst of his father and his mother abandoned him, he never felt the urge to search for them. However, once again thrown in with a new family, he is able to attend Hogwarts. There someone convinces him to search and what he finds may shift his image of the new Defense professor
1. Prologue

**SUMMERY** : Remus never thought he'll get over the loss of his girlfriend, the love of his life, the woman he planned to ask her hand in marriage. He didn't know that when she died, she left something behind. Thirteen years after her death, he got the surprise of his life, a way to help get over her unfortunate end.

 **Prologue:**

 _September 1979_

" _Your sister hates me," Remus said, leaning against the doorway watching as his girlfriend packed for her trip to Greece._

 _Monica Macbeth laughed as she pushed her dark brown hair away from her face. "I know which is why I am going and you are not." She zipped up her bag. She walked over and placed it next to her other luggage. She leaned up and kissed him._

 _Remus breathed in her scent and that odd smell was still there. It wasn't unpleasant, just odd and different. He didn't know what it meant, but it made him want to hold her in his arms, protectively and never let go. For some reason for the last four months, Remus had this overly protective urge to keep her within his sight, dot on her every whim. He didn't know how to describe the feeling in words. It seemed like she was carrying something precious, but he knew she wasn't and it confused him. The fact that she was going to be gone for months bothered him…a lot. "How long do you plan on staying?" he asked once she pulled away. Another thing he'd noticed. In the last month, every time Remus tried to hold her close, she would pull away. They haven't even had intercourse in two months. She kept her distance and Remus feared she would leave him. That was the only thing holding him back from asking her hand in marriage. If she was having second thoughts, there was no reason to make parting harder for her. In reality, he was surprised she stayed with him for this long. They've been together for two years now, the longest he ever been with anyone._

 _She rolled her eyes. "I've told you, Remus, I don't know. My sister is having a baby and she is husbandless and boyfriendless. She's alone. I'm most likely going to be staying for her whole pregnancy and then some to help her settle." She caressed his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes. "I'll be back. I promise." She pecked his lips again before picking up her bags. Remus moved to help her. He followed her outside and they stuffed the luggage into the muggle taxi. "I'll write as much as possible," she continued to say. "I might even sneak in a floo or two." She chuckled, knowing the likelihood of that happening was very slim._

" _I doubt that would happen," Remus said with grin. Monica's sister, Brandi, was a squib. She had this bitter, jealous attitude towards magic now; which was why Monica was flying by muggle plane to get to Greece._

 _Before she stepped into the car, Monica turned towards him and kissed him. "I love you, Remus," she said tenderly. "So very much."_

 _Remus kissed her again. "I love you too, Monica."_

 _She smiled and stepped into the car. Remus closed the door and stared at her through the window. She blew him a kissed just before the car drove off. He watched the car drive away with a horrible feeling deep in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to stop his girlfriend from going on her trip. He had a very bad feeling about it, but he had already fought with her a few times about going and knew he couldn't say anything to change her mind. The uncomfortable feeling grew, but he shook it off. She was much safer going to Greece to her sister then staying in London with Voldemort out and about killing people._

* * *

 _October 1979_

 _Remus stared at Lily as she moved around in the kitchen. There was a familiar smell about her the past few days. It reminded him of Monica, except less intense and strong, but he still felt like he had to protect her, like she was carrying something precious. It confused him. It wasn't there a week ago when he last saw her._

" _How's Monica, Remus?" Lily asked, bring him back to earth._

 _He shook himself from his thoughts and looked down at the latest letter his girlfriend sent. "She's doing quite fine. Said her sister has become very unpredictable and been getting these mood swings and cravings for the oddest foods."_

 _Sirius laughed. "That is why I would never settle down. Pregnant woman are vicious and moody." He shivered at the thought. He looked at his best mate sitting next to him. "You're going to have to deal with that sometime, Prongs. Yours would be worse than normal."_

 _James looked offended. "How so?"_

" _Your wife has that red haired temper," Sirius answered. Lily hit him across the head and the others laughed._

* * *

 _February 1980_

 _The four friends were hanging out at Remus' house for some men time, actually James just wanted to get away from his very pregnant wife and Remus wanted to get his mind off his girlfriend, who hadn't owled in over a week. They were currently sitting around his kitchen table with firewhiskey and photo albums, laughing over the pictures and remembering the stories behind them. It was one the rare times where they forgot about Voldemort._

" _Mates! Look at this!" Sirius shoved one of the albums in front of them and pointed to one of the pictures. "Our first successful prank!"_

 _James looked at the photo of the Hogwarts professors sitting at the Head Table with animal heads and shook his head. "This wasn't our first one. I remember many more before this prank, Pad."_

" _This was our first successful prank on the professors though," he pointed out._

" _And the first time I got caught and got a week of detention," Remus said, remembering the look of disappointment on Professor McGonagall's face._

 _James laughed. "That's right and if I remember correctly it was Wormtails first time getting in trouble for a prank as well," he said, looking over at the blushing Peter._

 _A clicking sound from the window distracted them from the photos. Remus jumped up, "Monica!" He quickly opened the window and allowed the owl to fly in._

 _Sirius shook his head. "You are completely head over heels for this girl, Moony. Why don't you ask her to marry you already?"_

" _And don't you use the 'werewolf' excuse, mate," James said, sternly. It had always bothered him that Remus would let the fact he was a werewolf keep him from finding happiness with someone. "She obviously doesn't care about that since she knew for a year and she is_ still _with you," he pointed out._

 _Remus took the letter and set aside a bowl of water for the owl before sitting back down next to Peter. He sighed. "I do plan on asking her alright! I even have the ring," he said, nervously. Not only was the idea of asking for her hand making him nervous, but the reaction of his friends. They meant everything to him. If they were against his decision then he would not marry her, they meant that much to him._

" _Congratulation, mate!" James said with a huge smile._

" _It's about time you tie the knot!" Sirius congratulated him._

" _She's prefect for you, Moony," Peter said._

 _Remus smiled, glad to have his friends support. "Thanks, mates. That means a lot. I just hope she'll say yes."_

" _Why wouldn't she?" Peter asked, confused._

 _Remus shrugged his shoulders and looked down. "She was…acting odd before she left." He didn't know how to explain the lack of intimate contact._

" _Odd? How? I thought everything was going just perfect between you two?" James asked._

" _She would push me away, I guess. Physically push me away, like she didn't want me to touch her."_

" _Ouch," Sirius said. "Bummer, Mate. No sex? That's harsh." The three of them threw him a dirty look. "What? It is!"_

" _I think she was getting tired of the relationship, like she wanted something new." This was the first time he mentioned this fear that slowly grew inside him those last few months before she left on her trip._

" _Maybe it's not what you think," James started to say. "Maybe, she was getting tired of waiting for you to pop the question. Maybe, since you haven't popped the question, she thought_ you _were second thinking the relationship," he pointed out._

 _Peter nodded. "Yeah, that sounds more plausible. We all can clearly see she loves you, Moony."_

" _You won't know for sure until you ask," Sirius said._

 _Remus smiled at them, glad for their support. "Thanks, Mates."_

" _Well, what does your future bride say this time?" Sirius asked._

 _He rolled his eyes. "I haven't asked her yet. I have to wait for her to get back first." He opened the letter, well aware of his friend's eyes upon him. The first thing he noticed about the letter was the handwriting. It wasn't Monica's handwriting. He looked down at the end of the letter to see the name. "It's not from Monica." He looked up at his friends. "It's from Brandi."_

" _Brandi?" Peter asked._

" _Her sister." Remus stood up. He had a bad feeling about this. Why would Brandi, who hated him and magic, send him a letter and not Monica? "Excuse me." He quickly left the room to read the letter privately._

 _His three friends waited in the kitchen. "Why would Brandi send a letter?" Sirius asked. "I never met her, but I certainly heard about her enough times to know this is odd." James nodded in agreement._

 _They waited a little while longer in silence before Peter spoke up. "It shouldn't take this long to read a letter."_

" _We'll give him a few more minutes before we go check on him," James said, wanting to give his friend a bit more time for himself._

" _I have a bad feeling about this," Sirius spoke up._

" _I do too," James agreed._

 _Another minute or two later, James stood up. "I'm going to check on him." He left the kitchen and made his way to Remus' bedroom. The door was already opened a crack and he could see the back of Remus sitting on the bed, the letter laid next to him. Even from this angle, he could tell something was up. Remus' shoulders were slouched, like he had no strength left in them. James pushed the door opened and walked in, cautiously. "Remus?" he said softly._

 _Remus looked up and James can see he was holding a small opened black box with a small diamond ring in it. The ring was beautiful. It was silver with a heart shaped diamond in the center with three smaller circular diamonds on either side of it. It would have cost Remus several of his paychecks. He must have been planning to propose for at least a year to save up enough money to buy the ring._

 _There were tears in Remus' eyes and he looked so burdened and sorrowful. James stepped closer. "What's wrong, mate?"_

 _Remus looked back at the ring and touched it lightly with his thumb before looking back at James and said painfully, "She's gone," he said it so quietly it was hard to hear, but hear it, James did._

 _He sat next to his friend. "What? Gone, as in left you for another man?" Remus shook his head, but didn't say anything. James reached across him and picked up the letter._

Dear Lupin,

I am currently putting aside my hate to inform you about my sister, Monica. She loved you very much and that is the only reason I am doing this. If she didn't love you so much I wouldn't have bothered, but I regret to say my sister… _It was hard to read through the dried up tear marks, but, after a struggle, James managed to see the word and, when he did, he wished he didn't…_ died two days ago in a hit and run… _James stopped reading from there. The letter fell from his hands. "Remus…" He didn't know what to say. He placed a hand on his shoulders and Remus fell into his embraced. He began crying his eyes out for the loss of his love._

* * *

 **I'm going to attempt to do this story myself now. I wrote a chapter and a half before putting up for adoption. The author who took it from me finished my half chapter and wrote her/his own chapter before losing interest. I took it back from them to try again. I am determined to finish it, no matter how long it takes me. I am mighty proud of this idea and I don't want to see it go nowhere.  
**


	2. Train Ride

**CHAPTER 1:**

Thirteen year old, Jericho Slyder opened his book and began reading, disregarding the meeting with the Headmaster. His newly appointed foster parents had adopted him a week and brought him to Scotland to register at Hogwarts. He knew from past experiences that there was no chance of him entering Hogwarts or any magical school. Not in the United Kingdom anyway. Two years ago he managed to enter a Romanian school, but then his foster parents decided they didn't want to deal with a werewolf anymore and gave him back. He was use to such behavior. It happened at least eight times within his life time, the other times the parents saw that he was a werewolf and picked another kid. It was a good thing his mother gave him up for adoption at a Greek orphanage instead of a British one. He would have been thrown to the streets then.

It was just one of his theories that it was his mother who gave him up. Jericho wasn't bitten by a werewolf, so he must have been born one. In his mind, his mother didn't know his father was werewolf (or she was raped, which was more likely, but he didn't want to think of himself as a product of rape). When she realized his father was a werewolf, she left him. Then she realized she was pregnant, so gave him up as soon as he was born. It was the best theory he came up with and that was what he told people when they asked.

He sighed, causing a piece of light brown hair to fall from its place on his head. The boy glared at it with amber eyes, as if daring it to try that again before pushing it back into place with his left hand. Jericho was slightly pale and thin scars marred his skin. The rare times when he went into the public, muggle place, he used glamours as to not attract unwanted attention. Around full moons, heavy bags formed under his eyes, but he was yet to grow any grey hairs, for which he was thankful for. He always found teenagers with grey hair rather odd. ( **Protego Totalum's paragraph)**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Slyder!"

The sentence caught Jericho off guard. He looked up from his book at the old grandfatherly Headmaster. He must have been pulling his chain. Why would a United Kingdom Headmaster accept him into his school? They were the most prejudice against werewolves. "But I'm a werewolf, sir," was the first sentence he managed to blurt out.

The Headmaster chuckled. "I know, Mr. Slyder. You would not be the first werewolf to pass these walls."

Jericho didn't remember reading anything about a werewolf coming to Hogwarts. He could imagine something like that would be all over the news. "I don't remember hearing about that, sir," he said, thinking it might be possible he was being lied too.

"We kept it from the other students and the Ministry, Mr. Slyder. I believe every child should have a chance at a good education, no matter what. That student went through his seven years here without much problem. As a matter of fact, he is teaching here this year. If you have any questions or issues dealing with keeping your secret from other students then you may go to him."

The thought of talking to another werewolf, one that lived through school hiding his secret from everyone, was appalling to Jericho. He never civilly spoke to another werewolf. Most of them were wild. One that went through school would be tame and worth talking to. But talking to an adult? He was never comfortable talking to adults. He was disappointed by so many of them. Taking him then throwing him back as soon he becomes 'too difficult' or right after a full moon.

* * *

"Listen to me, Jericho. I want you to stay out of trouble. The Headmaster is risking a lot to let you go to school," his adopted father, Mr. Walter Aynesworth, said sternly.

Jericho nodded half heartedly. He didn't really care for these parents. It made him wish he was able to choose to go back into the System and pick new ones, or not pick any at all. The Aynesworths adopted him only three weeks ago and they are sending him to boarding school right away. It's like they didn't want to take care of him. They wanted a son but they didn't want to deal with a son.

Without hugs or kisses, Jericho left the Aynesworths standing on the platform and went on to the train. He stared down the corridor at all the compartments, watching as old students greeted one another and sat in compartments they've been sitting in for years. He closed his eyes and breathed in. It was a calming technique he developed. It helped him indentify his surroundings, to see if there were any threats of any kind around and get familiar with those close around him. Something in the air caught his attention. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was nonthreatening. It was peaceful and calming…protective. Jericho opened his eyes and slowly made his way down the corridor, allowing his instinct to take over.

He came to a compartment near the back of the train and stopped. With a heavily beating heart, he slowly opened the door. There was a man there, leaning against the window. A coat covered him like a blanket and his eyes were closed. He breathed deeply in sleep. Jericho stepped quietly into the compartment. He felt safer here then out there; which was weird since he didn't like strangers…or adults…and there was one sleeping in the compartment.

He sat across from the man and stared at him. The man looked exhausted. It was no wonder he was taking this time to sleep. Jericho, himself, was tired because the full moon was only in a few days. He breathed in the man's scent, trying to get a sense of how trustworthy the man might be. There was something off about his scent. Jericho eyes widen when he realize just what was different. He sensed it before on many other wild men. He eyed the sleeping professor. He was a werewolf. The werewolf the Headmaster must have talked about during the meeting. Was that why Jericho felt calm in his presence? He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. Jericho had been around werewolves before. If anything, it made him feel uptight and aware, not really threatened, but just…prepared. Prepared to run or fight. Of course those werewolves weren't tamed. They were wild ones. This one would be more tamed, being around 'normal' humans for who knew how long. Maybe that made a difference. Perhaps, he was calm because his sixth sense knew this werewolf would not harm him. Whatever it was, it was a nice change. Jericho had always been uptight around anyone. It came with being a lonely orphan since birth.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid opened and Jericho found himself looking at three kids around his own age; two boys and a girl. "Oh!" the girl gasped in surprised. "We're sorry." She stepped into the compartment. "Do you mind if we sit here with you?" she asked.

Jericho shrugged his shoulders and turned away. The girl seemed nice enough, but they were always nice at first…and then they find out. That was what it was like here in the United Kingdom. He'd been here twice before when he was six and then later when he was ten. He tried to make friends both times and thought he succeed until they found out he was a werewolf. To distract himself from his thoughts, he pulled out his book from his luggage that sat on the seat next to him, preventing anyone from sitting to close to him.

The three other students sat awkwardly, stealing glances at Jericho and the professor. He ignored them and continued to focus on his book.

"So, Harry, you wanted to tell us something?" the red haired boy asked, awkwardly.

The black haired boy gave Jericho a side glance before turning his attention back to the red head. He shook his head. "I'll tell you two later."

Jericho rolled his eyes, realizing he was stopping a private conversation from taking place. He slammed his book shut, startling the other students, and placed it back in his trunk. "I'll be back in ten minutes or so. If anyone touches my trunk you'll be sorry," he threatened as he got up. He headed for the compartment door, but stopped before opening it. He knew from experience that when you threaten someone, they usually test you, see if you were serious in your threat, but believing you weren't. There were times, regrettably, when the nice approach had better results. He turned back to the three curious schoolmates. "Please, don't touch my trunk. Everything I own is in there and it's very personal to me." Although, his adopted parents gave him a room and many clothes and toys (in which, he would never even touch) that he left at their house, everything in his trunk was what he carried with him from family to family and home to home.

The black haired kid…Harry, was it?...nodded. "We won't. Promise."

Oddly enough, Jericho had a sense that the kid understood. Was he an orphan as well, carrying all his personal stuff everywhere he went? Or was he just the type that couldn't stand to be away from his precious things, so, tries to carry as much of it around? Something told him the boy's story closer matched the former then the latter. "Thanks," he said, leaving the compartment.

He didn't really need to use the restroom. So, he didn't know what to do with himself now. For the next twenty minutes found Jericho walking up and down the train corridor. By the time twenty minutes have passed he figured they should be done with their private conversation. And if not…oh well. He was not spending another minute out in the hall. He headed back to his compartment.

The girl cut off mid-sentence when Jericho opened the compartment door. By the annoyed and frustrated looks, he knew they weren't done talking, but…as said before…he was not spending another minute in the corridor. He was nice enough to leave in the first place. He decided when to come back, not them. He ignored them and made his way back to his seat. He could feel their eyes on him, but he kept his eyes down, focusing on getting his book out of his trunk. He slouched in his seat and opened the book.

"Hermione Granger."

Jericho looked up from his book and saw the girl holding her hand out. He quickly analyzed the situation. Here was a girl offering the first step to friendship. He could either be rude and deny her offer or respond and have her think he wanted to become friends. However, this time was different then the other times. Usually, he would deny any offer of friendship. He was never around long enough to keep them anyhow. This time, though, he would surely be here until, at least, the end of the school year. In other schools, having a werewolf became too stressful for the headmasters or headmistresses. They would, _kindly_ , ask for him to be homeschooled or change schools. That was usually when his foster parents got rid of him. This time, however, was different. Hogwarts already had a werewolf attend seven years of school and that werewolf was now teaching. Something told him, he would be able to spend a full year at one school. That would be almost nine and a half months. He would be able to keep friends around for once. It would be unavoidable. Nine and a half months of sleeping in the same dorm room, getting friends were bound to happen. But did he want to be friends with the three kids sitting with him? Was that what he wanted?

Making a decision, Jericho sat up. "Jericho Slyder." He didn't shake her hand. Physical contact wasn't his cup of tea and, to him, it meant friends. Shaking her hand would be like including her to be a good friend, which she was not…at least, not yet.

The girl, Granger, dropped her hand. "I haven't seen you before and you look too old to be a first year."

"I'm new," he answered bluntly.

There was a moment of silence before the red-haired kid spoke. "Ron Weasley."

Jericho nodded his greeting towards the boy and turned to the black-haired kid. If he remembered correctly the red-haired kid, Weasley, had called him Harry before.

The boy seemed to hesitate before giving Jericho what he wanted. "Harry. Harry Potter," the boy said tensely.

"Pleasure," Jericho said. Potter. Potter. Where had he heard that name? It sounded familiar. Suddenly, it hit him. "The boy that survived that death curse or whatever?" he asked. He faintly remembered hearing about him before.

Potter looked surprised, but nodded his head. "Yeah."

Jericho stared at him. "No need to look so surprise that I know," he said, rolling his eyes.

Potter gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, it's not that. It's just…most people seem in awe or something. Having it said so…casually? It's just…new."

Jericho snorted. "Like any other country cares about Lord whats-his-face," he said sarcastically. "That was Britain's problem."

"You're not from the United Kingdom?" Weasley asked.

Jericho raised an eyebrow at the red haired kid. "What gave that away?" he asked that in a so straightforward way that they couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

( **Protego Totalum starts with several changes from me)**

Weasley blinked, not sure how to respond to that. "Erm, your accent?" He meant it as a statement, but it came out as more of a question than anything else.

Jericho gave the red head a funny look before stating, "I was being sarcastic."

Potter snorted and Granger only just managed to hold in a giggle, causing Weasley to send them a nasty glare.

Sensing an incoming argument, Jericho shifted in his seat and looked out the window, zoning out the other teens' conversation. The green landscape rushed by, blurring together with the brown of the tree bark and the blue of the sky. Letting the sight of the nature calm him, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into the world of unconsciousness.

What seemed like the next moment, his eyes snapped open. He heard the voices of the others in the cabin –there were more people than before, five or six by the sound of it. Something was wrong, that much the boy could tell. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating, trying to hear the sound of the train, but there was no noise. The train wasn't moving. Why?

Trying to access the problem further, he looked at the other people in the compartment. The werewolf teacher seemed to be asleep still, but that may be a ruse, Potter, Granger, Weasley, a red haired girl and a blonde, round faced boy all looked worried, nervous, and scared, their eyes darting around, seeming to look for something. It was then that Jericho noticed that the lights were off. They were surrounded in darkness. ' _Thank Merlin for enhanced eye sight,_ ' he thought to himself before noticing the slight shiver in his spine and the fog coming out of his mouth when he exhaled. It was freezing in the compartment.

Over the frantic voices of the kids, a hoarse voice broke through. "Quiet!"

An odd calmness washed through him, as if everything would be fine now, when he heard the voice and Jericho didn't like it. Not that he didn't like the feeling itself, but he didn't know why he felt this way around the teacher and the boy hated not knowing things in general, let alone about himself. Though it was an issue that he had to live with, seeing as his whole past was a mystery.

Jericho saw the professor—Professor R. J. Lupin, according to his briefcase, he noted—hold out his hand and mutter something softly under his breath. A small flame ignited in his hand, filling the cabin with flickering light. The flame illuminated his tired face and few grey hairs, all common for an adult werewolf.

Jericho silently gasped in wonder. Wandless magic. He had never seen anyone do wandless magic before. He glanced up at the professor. A werewolf that was able to do wandless magic. He had never heard of such a thing before. The professor must be one powerful wizard.

Professor Lupin's eyes quickly scanned the cabin, resting on Potter and himself for an extra moment. He suspected it was due to Potter's fame and Lupin recognizing Jericho as a werewolf.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse yet calming voice. He stood slowly and reached towards the door.

Before he could reach it, the door slid open. Standing there, the red of the flame illuminating its features, was a tall, cloaked figure. Its face was hidden by the hood and a grey, slimy and scabbed hand was protruding from the cloak.

Jericho recognized it from one of his textbooks. A Dementor. Why was a Dementor, a guard of Azkaban, on a train full of kids?

That was his last thought before an overwhelming coldness overtook his body, sending him into shivers. In the back of his mind, he realized what was happening; the Dementor was forcing him to relive his worst memories.

Pain. The pain of his body changing, the bones moving and repositioning, fur pushing through his skin, claws slowly growing from his hands. A strangled moan escaped his throat.

Then it changed…

" _He hurts me, Jericho. I don't like it. He scares me,"_ a young girl's voice broke through and, realizing what he was reliving, he tried to push it aside and away, but the memory kept coming… "No…" Jericho moaned as he clenched his hands to his head.

" _Why did you tell him I told you?" She demanded with tears in her crystal brown eyes. "He hurts me even more now. It's your fault! He hurts me more!"_

 _Young Jericho shook his head. "I didn't tell him. Promise, Macey. I told Dan."_

" _You told him!" Macey broke down into heavy sobs. "I_ don't _like it here."_

Jericho felt tears in his eyes as he shook his head roughly, as if that would knock the memory from his mind.

 _Accusing, lifeless brown eyes greeted him when he entered her room that morning…His foster father yelling at the law enforcement as they pulled him away from the house. "I didn't mean to be rough! It was an accident!" Realizing Jericho had trusted the wrong adult. The guilt._

Then it was over. He opened his eyes to see a white ball of light pushing the Dementor away and Professor Lupin holding out his wand towards it. It was a patronus, he realized. He had to learn how to do that someday.

He felt the jerk of the train as it started up again and the lights flickered back on. He quickly schooled his expression to hide his panic, his fear, and guilt behind a stony mask, but he couldn't stop the rough beating of his heart.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" a female voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked to the ground of the compartment and saw Potter laying there, appearing to just wake up. His friends were hovering above him, looking at him with worry clear in their eyes. Jericho grimaced, realizing just what The-Boy-Who-Lived must have relived, for what else could it have been then the night of his parents death, and understanding at once why he passed out.

"W-what?" asked the boy groggily.

Potter opened his bright green eyes, blinking at the light. He slowly reached up to his face and pushed his glasses back into position. The ginger and red head pulled him back into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Weasley asked nervously.

Jericho, once again, ignored them and focused on his own thoughts. He didn't want to think about what the Dementor forced him to relive. Instead, he thought about the Dementor itself. Why would a Dementor be on the Hogwarts express? It guards prisons, not children! He narrowed his eyes in concentration, scanning his mind for anything that would explain their presence. The picture of a newspaper popped into his mind. A man with shaggy black hair was on the front page. Sirius Black.

Jericho had seen the paper a few days ago, and with nothing better to do, he had scanned through it absentmindedly. He supposed it made sense, sending guards to keep the kids safe, but…why Dementors of all things? That was just…

 _Snap._

He jumped slightly, looking at Lupin, who had a large slab of chocolate in his hand and was snapping it into pieces.

"Here," the professor said, handing Potter a rather large piece of the brown treat. "Eat it. It'll help."

The boy took the chocolate but didn't eat it. With all the people that must be after The-Boy-Who-Lived's blood, Jericho wasn't surprised that he was suspicious of a stranger's food. Even if, for some inexplicable reason, Jericho-the King of Not Trusting-trusted the man.

"What was that thing?" Potter asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," the Professor said. He started passing out chocolate to everyone else, including Jericho. The boy sniffed the piece of candy imperceptibly. It had no funny smell, so it wasn't poisoned or laced with any sort of potion. Normally, Jericho wouldn't have had any anyway, but that darn feeling the man gave him…He took a bite of the chocolate. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban," Lupin continued to answer.

Weasley, Granger, and the two newcomers stared at him with wide, horrified eyes, having likely read about them somewhere, while Potter just looked more confused. Professor Lupin crumbled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated, looking at Potter. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" He stepped past them all and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said the bushy haired witch, watching Potter anxiously.

Not wanting to have to listen to the other teenagers worry over Potter and needing time alone, Jericho rose from his seat and made his way to the door. He had opened the door and was about to walk away when a voice called from behind him. "Jericho, wait!"

He turned to see Potter standing up and looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'll see you later, alright?" he asked innocently, holding out his hand in an offer of friendship.

Jericho looked into his eyes and blinked. ' _So, we're already on first name basis then_?' he thought absentmindedly. Going over the same thoughts he had when had first introduced himself, the brown haired boy reached out his arm, taking Potter's hand in his own and shaking it lightly.

"Of course…Harry," he replied, pausing slightly before saying his name. He was unsure if it was the right action. Saying the first name shows a level of trust that Jericho wasn't familiar with.

After retracting his hand, he nodded goodbye to the others and left, hoping to find a quiet compartment to think about everything.


	3. Jericho's Sorting

**Chapter 2**

Standing on the gravel ground, Jericho ignored the loud conversations of the kids around him, walking around a curb with a group of people considerately smaller than him. A large man with wild black hair who, had he heard correctly, was called Hagrid, had sought him out and told him that he would be entering the school with the first years-a standard way of entry for new students. As he had already been in the school for his registration, the boy didn't understand fully why this was necessary, but he decided not to argue. One thing he learned while growing up was to pick and choose your battles. Whether or not he should enter with the first years or the other students was a pointless battle to argue.

"Oohhh!" the sound seemed to come from all the first years and Jericho found himself looking at the breathtaking castle that was Hogwarts.

Not that he would voice his opinion as the eleven year olds did, but Hogwarts really was one of the most beautiful sights he had even seen. With the sparkling black lake, the high mountain on the other side, and the many windows that reflected the starry sky and vast amount turrets and towers, the stone castle truly was a sight to behold. Especially when Jericho compared it to his last school, which had been a medium castle made of black marble, spiked fences, pointed towers, and tinted windows, making it look more like a fancy prison than a school.

Jericho successfully dodged some questions from his three boat mates, giving them short, tense answers to their questions—his name, his older appearance, his bloodline, and other meaningless enquiries. He had no desire to make too many friends at Hogwarts and he never liked popularity.

The boats carried them through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they stepped out of the boats and onto a floor of rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid checked the boats as people climbed out of them, making sure they were secured. Jericho looked around the shipyard, taking in the dark stone and ropes hanging on the walls.

Hagrid started walking, knowing the students would follow. They walked through a passageway in the rock, exiting onto damp grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a small flight of stone steps and stood around the huge, oak front doors, Jericho standing at the back of the group. Hagrid knocked on the door three times and the wooden doors swung open, revealing a tall woman in dark green robes.

"Here 'r the firs' yers, Professor McGonagall," the giant said while leading them into the entrance hall. The light colored stone walls were lit with flaming gold torches, the ceiling too high to see, and a beautiful marble staircase leading away from the led to the upper floors.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go to your post at the head table; I'll take it from here," the woman –Professor McGonagall-responded.

Hagrid walked away, pushing open the doors to what must have been the Great Hall and disappeared inside, the doors closing behind him. When the doors were open, many loud voices carried through and Jericho winced slightly, hoping not all meals would be as loud, as his sensitive hearing may not let him survive the year if they were.

The stern looking professor led them into a small room off the hall that was empty besides the people currently inside. Jericho leaned against the wall, not wanting to be too close to the nervous, sweaty first years that needlessly crowded together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, drawing Jericho out of his thoughts. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly…" Jericho half listened to the professor. He had, of course, read _Hogwarts, A History_ and knew the basic facts of the Sorting Ceremony and the houses. He tuned back in when she was nearing the end of her speech. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She gave Kyle Nudds, a boy from his boat, a pointed look and Jericho noticed that his black robes had a gummy worm sticking out of the pocket. Jericho couldn't stop his eye roll and the small shake of his head.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly."

After she left, the first years started muttering to each other about the sorting. Jericho ignored them, losing himself in his thoughts. Again.

He was rather curious where the famed Sorting Hat would place him. He knew that he wouldn't be in Hufflepuff; he wasn't overly patient and he honestly hated working. That brought him to another house: Slytherin. Jericho was cunning and ambitious, as he had proved multiple times, and he was sly. Just how many times had he managed to sneak in and out of the house without being caught? He could easily see himself in Slytherin.

Ravenclaw was for the intelligent and the witty, which he was as well. The only problem with Ravenclaw is that he wasn't a fan of studying. He memorized things easily and he saw no point to studying things he already knew or that would never come up in real life. As for Gryffindo, he was brave, but Gryffindors were also known for the boldness and Jericho was anything but bold or rash. He was sneaky and liked to fly under the radar; not bold.

"Get ready," a sharp voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had come back and was gazing at them through her spectacles. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Jericho pushed himself off the wall and stood at the end of the line, having been told by Dumbledore beforehand that he would be called up after the first years were sorted.

McGonagall pushed open the double doors with one long-fingered hand and led them into the Great Hall.

Thousands of candles floated above tables that were covered with shining golden plates and goblets. At the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the group forward so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of students looked over the first years and most stopped at him, giving him a look of confusion. Dotted here and there among the students, ghosts shone misty silver. Ignoring the staring, Jericho looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was charmed to look like that, according to _Hogwarts, A History_.

He looked down and saw McGonagall place a stool in front of the line of new students and placed a pointed wizard's hat on top of it-the Sorting Hat. Jericho nearly grimaced at the state of the hat. The pictures of it in _Hogwarts, A History_ must have been taken years ago; it looked much cleaner in the book.

The hat twitched slightly and opened up in the middle; it started to sing. Jericho nearly grimaced again and thought to himself, ' _Someone has to give that hat singing lesson_.' He didn't understand how a hat that had been singing for thousands of years couldn't have a better voice.

After the hat finished its song, the students and teachers clapped, the loudest coming from the red and gold table. Gryffindors. As Jericho had thought before, they were the boldest.

After the applause settled down, Professor McGonagall stepped forward while holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she stated. She then unfurled the parchment and read the first name, "Alpore, Christopher!"

Jericho ignored the sorting. Instead of paying attention to that, he was looking at the staff table, taking in their appearances and putting names to the faces. He had received-believe it or not-a pamphlet from Hogwarts and knew who was who, but you could never judge someone by a picture. Their appearances in real life gave a much better gist as to how they acted.

He looked for the teachers whom he had classes with and found them easily. Most looked normal enough, but Professor Snape seemed to exude an air of darkness-not evil, just…dark. It spoke of a dark past. He wouldn't be surprised if Professor Snape was abused as a child. That would explain some of that darkness about him. He must have had a hard life.

Also, Professor Babbling looked rather odd, along with Trelawney. He had decided to take Ancient runes and Arithmancy as his electives, so he supposed that Trelawney's attitude didn't really matter.

And there was Professor R. J. Lupin. Jericho didn't know what to think of the werewolf professor. He was certainly the most tamed werewolf Jericho had ever saw. Flipping through his memories of all the previous werewolves he ran into throughout the years, he could not picture a single one of them sitting up on that professor's table. They would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Lupin, however, seemed to fit in just fine. He looked rather at home there, talking quietly with Hagrid, keeping one eye on the giant and another one on the sorting. He seemed to have the life most werewolves would envy for and have what all werewolves want; respect. Jericho would never have thought him a werewolf, if Jericho himself was a normal person. He quickly looked away when Lupin glanced over in his direction.

After observing the staff, he let his eyes slide to the Gryffindor table, looking for the three students that might actually become his new friends. Looking at the table, he saw Weasley, but Granger and Harry were absent. Thinking about where they could be, he figured that Harry must have gone to the Hospital Wing.

Turning his attention back to the sorting, he realized with a start that the last first year was being sorted and that he was getting even more funny looks than before. The student-Mika Vex-was placed in Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore rose to speak to the school. Jericho stood alone in the middle of the room, feeling awkward, but hid it well.

"Hello, everyone," said the headmaster, his voice echoing through the hall. "As you can see, we have a new student this year that is not in First Year. He is a transfer student, who was homeschooled in Romania. He has yet to be sorted and he will be placed into a House right now." Turning his twinkling blue eyes to Jericho, he said, "Please welcome Jericho Slyder."

There was applause from the hall, most smiling at him. They all seemed quite content with him being there now that they knew why. The Slytherins clapped, but did not smile-unsurprisingly.

Taking Dumbledore's speech as her queue, McGonagall stepped forward and said, "Slyder, Jericho." More from tradition than by need, he figured.

Jericho stepped forward, his head held high, and sat on the wooden stool. He felt the pressure of the hat being placed on his head and straighten slightly.

" _Well, well, well, a transfer student_!" a voice echoed through his mind. " _Hello, Mr. Slyder._ "

" _Hello, Mr. Hat_."

" _Oh, and he has a sense of sarcasm! Wonderful! You know, boy, it'd be a lot easier to sort you if you lowered your occlumency shields_."

" _Oh…Right_." He lowered the shields in question and let the hat scan his mind. He had studied occlumency and built his shields the previous year, not wanting nosy witches and wizards to know his deepest secrets.

" _Oh, a werewolf_!" Jericho mentally flinched, not wanted to discuss this. Ever. " _Oh, I don't mean that in a bad way, Mr. Slyder. It's just interesting, hmm? That the second werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts starts here the same year that the first is teaching? A great coincidence._ "

" _Mhm_ ," the teen mentally hummed his agreement.

" _In any case, let us continue with your sorting. I see you've already given it much thought, and I must I agree with you, though I must add this. Slytherins are well-known for their secrets and you hold more secrets than most Slytherins…That said, I think you know where you belong. I hope you enjoy_ …SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed and the green and silver table burst into applause, obviously pleased to have the transfer student. The other houses looked disappointed, but nonetheless, clapped politely. Jericho walked confidently to the Slytherin table. He sat down near the end, hoping that he would be left alone.

Seeing the doors open out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry and Granger walk in and rush to the Gryffindor table. Harry whispered a few things to Weasley and the red-head grimaced slightly before pointing at his table. Harry followed the finger and his eyes locked with Jericho's. The green eyed boy's face fell slightly before he gave a small smile, to which Jericho responded with a smile of his own.

Dumbledore rose once again and started this year's welcome speech, bringing Jericho and Harry's attention back to him. "Welcome!" Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared this throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused and Jericho could tell that he wasn't happy about this news.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued. "And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly as he eyed someone at the Gryffindor table. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

He paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"Oh a happier not," he continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin showed any bit of enthusiasm, even Jericho found himself clapping with a little bit more zeal then his housemates.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

A humongous applause followed this statement, the loudest from the Gryffindor table and the majority of Slytherin's only clapped halfheartedly. Hagrid was cheerfully red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the table of his black beard.

Once the clapping stopped, Professor Dumbledore started speaking again. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," he said. "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the tables as soon as Dumbledore sat down and Jericho had to stop himself from jumping. After getting over his initial shock, he smiled and reached for the roast beef, having not eaten on the train.

He had finished the roast beef, along with some fried tomatoes when a blonde boy and a group of Slytherins his age scooted down the table to talk to him.

"Slyder, huh?" drawled the blonde boy. Jericho could automatically tell he was the leader of the group. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Not giving Jericho time to say anything, he continued, "I've never heard of the Slyders." There was a questioning tone present in the statement, one he obviously wanted Jericho to answer.

Without gracing Malfoy with a look, Jericho said in a dry, bored tone, "No, you wouldn't have."

Another Slytherin, a girl whose nose resembled that of a pug interrupted. "I saw you with the Aynesworths at the train station," she said snidely.

Malfoy nodded as if meeting his approval. "The Aynesworths, a good, pureblood family. Not very well known, natural family. They can't trace their line too far back, not as far as my family, of course, but they're respectable. Are you their nephew or something? I didn't know they had any close relatives."

The same annoying Slytherin girl interrupted again. "They don't. I was at their Christmas party last year. There were no other close family members that I saw or heard of."

Annoyed at the group of Slytherins around him, Jericho interrupted before anyone else could speak. "I'm not related to them. I'm adopted. I kept the name given to me at the orphanage."

"Oh," Malfoy said, slightly surprised. "Purebloods don't usually adopt. Your real parents were purebloods, weren't they?"

"I wouldn't know," Jericho said through gritted teeth, thoroughly annoyed enough to show it. "I've been in and out of orphanages and foster homes since I was a baby, thank you very much."

"Why?" Malfoy continued to question, either ignoring Jericho obvious annoyance or not realizing it. "Did your parents abandon you? Or did they die? If they abandoned you, it probably means they were muggles because wizards aren't stupid enough to ab…"

Just as Jericho was about to snap the kid's neck, a cool voice interrupted him, "That's not really any of your business, is it Malfoy?" They all turned to see who had spoken and discovered that it was the dark, stringy boy beside Jericho. He was tall, with lanky black hair and wide, dark eyes. "It's none of your business but his, don't you think?" he asked as if asking about the weather.

Malfoy glared at him and seemed about to retort, but a piercing glare from Jericho shut him up. Instead, he huffed and slid back to his old spot, the others following his example.

Jericho turned back to the tall boy and the boy responded to the werewolf's questioning look with a shrug. "Ignore Malfoy. He gives Slytherins a bad name," he said. "Him and his gang. I'm Theodore Nott by the way. Call me Theo, Theodore's an old man's name."

Jericho mouth twitched in amusement. Maybe this school would be better than he thought. Heck, it was already better than his last one. After that darn teacher had let slip he was abandoned by his mother…well, the bullies had a great year at least. He hoped that this year would be easier to get through than his last.

But, of course, hope has a way of getting shot in the face, doesn't it?

* * *

 **This chapter was written by Protego Totalum, but I did make a several changes to fit how I see the story.**

 **The next chapters will be all me and so would the chapters following. So, it would start the more sporadic updates, since those aren't already typed up as the first three were.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. First Day

**Chapter 3**

Jericho was leaning against one of the far tables in the Slytherin Common Room as Professor Snape, their Head of House, explained to the first years the rules and their responsibility as Slytherins. The dark man was standing before the roaring fire with his hands behind his back. He made eye contact with each and every first year student sitting before him. Perhaps, trying to remember each face? Beside the Potions professor was two sixth year students he had introduced as their prefects, Mister Coolidge and Miss. Featherworth, before going into the rules. Theo had left him there the moment they got to the common room to go claim their beds in the dorm room.

Most of the rules were the basic don't do magic outside of class or don't go out past curfew stuff, very mundane. Half of those rules just took common sense.

"That being said," Professor Snape said in his low, stern voice, "there are rules of the house you need to be aware of. The House of Slytherin does not have a good reputation. Outside of this common room, more often than not, you will find yourself against the other three houses. Because of this, you do not, I repeat, _do not_ cause a scene with a housemate outside of this room." Professor Snape seemed to glare down at the first years in warning before continuing his speech. "You will stand together, whether or not you like each other, when faced with a member of another house. You won't be friends with everyone here. You will make enemies with other housemates, but keep that drama in this room. You take that outside, you will deal with me directly and I'm sure you all heard the rumors of how harsh my punishments are. As such, I will pay you the same curtsy. When you misbehave, I will not punish you right then and there, but take you aside to privately hand out your punishment, away from the other three houses. However, I have the right to call you out in front of them, if I must, if I deem your misbehavior need that form of punishment."

Jericho glanced over when Theo came back up beside him. "Our Head of House seems very respectable."

Theo nodded. "He's fair, fairer then the other houses know, but strict, very strict."

"Your prefects are able to serve out punishments" the professor continued to say, "They will handle most of the punishments. They will only take you to me for the more punishable offenses. So make sure that doesn't happen. Any other questions will be left for them." He turned to leave, calling over his shoulders, "Mr. Slyder, follow me."

Jericho barely flinched, realizing right away what this would be about. No doubt Professor Snape was informed of the werewolf residing in his House.

Theo didn't ask, but his eyebrow twitched in question. Jericho didn't respond to his unasked enquiry. He followed the professor into the corridor, down the corridor, pass a few doors, before entering what must have been the professor's office.

His office wasn't large, but it wasn't too small either. It was dark, like the man himself, with shelves of books and bottled potion ingredients. In the corner was a cauldron that had smoke rising from it ever so slightly and smelled like rosemary and thyme. It must have been some sort of muscle relaxant potion possibly for the infirmary. There were no personal effects like photos hanging on the walls or displayed on the desk and everything was neat and orderly. It told Jericho a lot about his professor. It strengthened his belief that Professor Snape had a dark past. He felt alone and didn't want to be reminded of his past; hence, no personal effects. The orderly office, nothing out of place, was very much like the man—neat, strict, stern. He liked to be in control of his life, which told Jericho that at some point he didn't feel like he had much, if any, control of his own life.

"Sit, Mr. Slyder." Professor Snape sat at his desk and waved his hand to the two chairs on the other side. Jericho sat down. "I assume you know why I called you here."

"Yes, sir."

Professor Snape nodded and leaned forward, his hands folded on top of his desk, his dark eyes watching his every move. Jericho could feel his inner wolf bristle under what would usually be a sign of a challenge. He held it off, knowing it wasn't a challenge, but a careful, measured look. The professor didn't trust him because he was a werewolf.

"I am going to be blunt, Mr. Slyder," he said, leaning back in his chair once again. "I don't like wolves and I don't like that you are in my House. However, you are and, as such, are my responsibility."

Jericho suspected as much and merely nodded in understanding.

"You will not tell anyone what you are. Every month I brew the Wolfsbane Potion for both you and the other resident wolf. You will drink it for the week of a full moon every evening. I don't care what excuse you use to come down to see me during that time. I hope you've been taken the simply the Headmaster sent."

"Yes, sir." It was the first time, surprisingly, that Jericho ever tasted the Wolfsbane Potion. It was the nastiest thing he had ever tasted in his life. Walter Aynesworth almost had to force the rest of it down his throat.

"Good. Tomorrow Lupin will show you were you will go for your transformation. Of course, he will not be with you. It is best to keep you two wolves separated with or without the potion during the full moon."

Jericho, of course, knew the risk of transforming with another wolf. Wolves were territorial creatures and weren't prone to sharing. With Professor Lupin being much larger and more experienced then he was, Jericho wouldn't stand a chance if the older man decided to fight him for his territory. Though with Jericho only being a cub, there was a chance the professor wouldn't feel threatened by him.

"That is all. You are free to go, Mr. Slyder."

Jericho nodded and stood, but didn't leave right away. "Actually, sir, before I go, I have a question about one of your rules."

Professor Snape raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

"What if I made a friend in another House and I had to choose between defending my friend and sticking with one of my housemates? Would I be punishable if I choose my friend over my House?" His question seemed to strike some cord in the professor. It wasn't too visible, but Jericho did notice his professor stiffen slightly and his eyes gazed somewhere behind him. His jaw seemed tighter.

Finally, after a minute, the Potion professor spoke, "If you analyze the situation and realize your friend would not understand why you choose your House over them, then no. I wouldn't hold you punishable. In some cases, it is best to stick with your friends, then your House pride." His voice seemed less harsh, softer and Jericho couldn't help but think he had somehow gain the professor's respect for asking the question. Had the professor experienced with something like that before?

"Thank you, sir. May I be excused?" At the professor nod, Jericho returned to the common room.

* * *

"Jericho!"

The boy in question paused on his way outside and turned. Theo stopped with him. Harry Potter, along with his two friends, Granger and Weasley, were making their way down the steps to catch up with him.

Theo leaned closer and whispered. "Potter? That's the friend you made outside of Slytherin?"

Jericho nodded. "Well, yes. Why? Would that had made a difference to Professor Snape's answer?" He had, of course, told Theo about the question he had asked the Potion Master when he had pulled him aside to talk to him about 'settling in'.

"Yeah, it would have. He _hates_ Potter. Can't stand the sight of him, much less the mention of him."

"Ah." Jericho nodded. "Then it is a good thing I didn't mention him, isn't it? He can't exactly take back his words now." He turned back to the trio just as they caught up to him. "Harry," he greeted.

"Jericho, you heading to Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Mind if we walk with you?"

Jericho shrugged, unconcerned. "If you wish to." He glanced over at the silent Granger and Weasley. They stood several feet from them, not close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. He raised a curious brow. They seemed to be avoiding each other, looking pointedly away from each other direction and Weasley looked like he had something sour in his mouth, the way his lips were pressed together.

"Don't mind them," Harry said. "They were arguing over classes, I think?"

"You think?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know for sure. Something about Hermione's schedule. She suggested she already had an Arithmancy class when we know she was in Divination with us. And I don't think she likes Divination. Somehow that got her in a state with Ron."

Not in Arithmancy? He exchanged a curious look with Theo. They both had Arithmancy with the Gryffindors at nine o'clock. He could most defiantly say Granger was there. She had her hand up half the time. The Gryffindor's Divination class, he knew from his year mates who had it right after them, took place at the same time as Arithmancy.

He turned back to Harry. "Best get to our class. I'm sure your friends would get over it." He saw no reason to add more kindle to the fire. It wasn't any of his business. Apparently Theo had the same mindset, as he didn't say anything either.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure you know him, but let me introduce my friend, Theodore Nott."

The two boys glanced at each other with clear uncertainty. "Potter," Theo greeted with a brief nod of his head.

"Nott," Harry returned, trying to keep the same calm composer as Theo. "And this is my friends, Hermione and Ron." The two gave Jericho and Theo a half tentative wave of their hands.

"I see," Theo said. "Well," he turned to Jericho, "we all best be getting to class before we're late."

They started down to the new Care of Magical Creature's professor's hut. An odd assortment of students, Jericho was sure. It didn't take him long to realize Slytherins did not associate with Gryffindors and vise versa. He didn't much care for that unspoken and rather childish rule, however. He didn't expect to even return to Hogwarts next year. He was sure the Aynesworths wouldn't be able to handle him for a whole summer. The longest he was able to stay at a home was five months and that was back in Greece, a rather non-prejudice culture to his kind. So, he didn't think he needed to worry too much about the House rivalry. He didn't care for it either and most certainly didn't understand it.

"So, I didn't see you at breakfast," Harry said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around them.

"Yes, well, I had decided to skip that particular meal."

"Translation," Theo said from the other side of him, "he didn't want to get up this morning."

Jericho glared at his friend as Harry and the others chuckled. Theo just smirked back at him. The truth was a little more heavy then either one of them realized. With the moon approaching, Jericho had found himself a little too awake last night and a little too dead to the world this morning. "It was a busy day yesterday. A lot of excitement. I just wanted a moment of peace without little boys like Malfoy around."

The three Gryffindors laughed. "Not a Malfoy fan, huh?" Weasley asked.

"Something like that, I suppose."

The new COMC professor was huge. There was no way he wasn't at least half giant. Professor Hagrid waved all the students to him while his equally large black dog stood by his side. "Come on, everyone. Got a treat for yeh! Just follow me! Come on, come on, class!" The professor led them around the edge of the forest to an empty paddock. "Gather 'round the fence, everyone and open yer books. Come on, 'round the fence like that." The class got around the fence so everyone could see the empty paddock. "Get yer books out. Open them, class."

Jericho reached in his bag and pulled out his _The Monster Book of Monsters_. The book was literally shaking in his hands. It seemed almost terrified to be held by him, a werewolf. It must have been the only reason he was able to open the book without problems.

"How?" Malfoy sneered. "How do we open it?"

"Hasn't anyone bin able ter open it?" the professor asked, his face looking rather depressed.

"Slyder? How'd you open it?" Weasley asked give his own bound up monster book a glare.

Professor Hagrid, upon hearing Weasley's question, came over to him. "There yer go, lad! Yer managed to open it! Why don't yer tell thee class how?"

Jericho felt a brief moment of panic as the class turned their eyes to him. He couldn't tell them the book opened because it feared him and he didn't know how one usually opened the book. He pushed down his panic and said coolly, "Well, sir, I don't believe I did it right. You see," he held his book up, "my book is shaking like a leaf. I don't think that's what supposed to happen, sir."

"Oh?" The professor's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I see. Well, class, you stroke the spin. See 'ere." He took Granger's book and ripped the Spellotape off. The book started growling and biting, but Professor Hagrid stroked the spin of the book with one large finger until it shivered and feel open. He handed the book back to Granger. "Why don't yer all do that while I talk ta Jericho Slyder?" He pulled Jericho off to the side, away from prying ears. "I'm sorry. I furgot about yer being a," he lowered his voice, "you know what."

"It's alright, sir."

Professor Hagrid continued as if he didn't hear him. "How yer with animals?"

"It takes some time for them to warm up to me, if they do at all, sir. Dogs and cats really don't like me much. Most animal's instinct is to either fight or run. However, very small and unaggressive animals like worms or ants don't have much of a reaction to me."

"Hmm. How about hippogriffs?"

"I don't know, sir. I know hippogriffs are intelligent beings with a good judge of character, but it might be better not to test that with the other students watching."

Professor Hagrid nodded thoughtfully. "Might be right. Why don't yer write a 'port on all yer know about hippogriffs? Yer could turn it in to me next class."

Jericho nodded. "I could do that, sir."

Professor Hagrid nodded almost awkwardly. "Good, good. Erh, off you go then."

He closed his book and stuffed it in his bag. "Thank you, sir. See you next class." He turned and left without glancing at his friends. He didn't want to see their questioning looks. He didn't even know how to answer their questions once he saw them again.

* * *

As he walked back to the common room, he passed the Defense classroom and found himself pausing. He could hear Professor Lupin's voice lecturing through the closed door. He felt hyper aware of the older werewolf on the other side and couldn't help but walk towards the classroom. At some point Professor Lupin had stopped lecturing and Jericho couldn't hear anything, but he still seem to sense the man's presence. It was calming, comforting. He suddenly wanted to talk to him, ask him questions. Maybe ask him how he managed to get through his Care of Magical Creatures class when he was in Hogwarts.

Jericho pressed his hand to the door. His breathing had gotten more labored. He could almost sense the strength of the other werewolf, stronger then him, an alpha male.

Suddenly a voice from the other side broke through his thoughts. "Professor? Is everything alright?"

Jericho shook himself and stepped away. He looked down and was mildly surprised to see his hand on the door handle. He flung his hand away as if the handle was on fire.

"Yes, yes, Miss. Melbourne," Professor Lupin said, sounding a little distracted. "I apologize. Got lost in my thoughts there. As I was saying…"

Jericho quickly walked away, fighting the itch to run. He didn't like this feeling the professor was giving him. It was unnatural. It had to be unnatural. The professor was an adult and not just an adult, but a werewolf as well and a male on top of that. In his experience you couldn't trust an adult. You couldn't trust a werewolf. You couldn't trust a male. Yet, for some reason, he was fighting the impulse to trust a person who fit in all three categories.

He stopped by a window and gazed at the sky. He hugged himself, feeling unhinged at this sudden change in his life. Not trusting others was how he lived this far, how he went from home to home without compliant and without feeling betrayed. If he trusted the adults in his life, each of them would dig a thorn deeper in him each time they return him to the System. If he didn't trust, he didn't get hurt. Why did his gut want to trust an adult male werewolf now?

"Mr. Slyder?"

Jericho jumped and cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He turned and saw Professor Lupin walking towards him. His eyes didn't seem to miss anything as he studied him.

Disturbed, Jericho dropped his arms to his side and forced his face behind his expressionless mask. "Professor Lupin, sir." What was he doing here? Didn't he still have class? "Is there something I could help you with, sir?"

"I was under the impression that you needed to speak to me. Is everything alright?"

The concern in the professor's face and tone was not helping Jericho fight the urge to reveal everything, to let lose all the built up frustration and uncertainties in his life. Instead he shook his head. "No, sir, everything is fine. I'm sorry to have interrupted your class. I didn't mean to, sir."

The professor shook his head. "No worries, Mr. Slyder. I gave my students an in-class assignment. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"

Jericho steeled himself before looking at Professor Lupin in the eye and said with confidence he didn't feel. "Yes, sir, I'm sure." It was because he was looking at the professor in the eye that he caught a flicker behind them. He couldn't figure out if Professor Lupin didn't believe him or if he was strangely hurt by Jericho's dismissal. The thought that he may have hurt the professor made Jericho feel horrible about himself, guilty. He mentally shook it off. There was no reason to feel guilty for it. Why would it hurt the Defense professor in the first place? He didn't know Jericho. He knew nothing about him.

The older man nodded. "I see. Well, Mr. Slyder, since I have you here, I'll let you know that you should have an early and quick dinner tonight. Met me in the Entrance Hall when you are finished. While everyone is eating, I'll show you the place you will use for your…" He paused and his mouth quirked upwards,"…furry little problem."

Jericho raised a brow at the odd description of his monthly transformation. He felt a little amused by it; nevertheless, he controlled his face before a smile or a chuckle broke out. He wanted to ask the professor about it, but wasn't willing to let the man linger any longer. "Yes, sir."

Professor Lupin took a step back, but paused as if he was reluctant to leave. "I'll see you then, Mr. Slyder."

"Yes, sir." Jericho waited until the Defense professor was out of sight before slouching his shoulders and leaning back against the cool glass of the window. He sighed. He really didn't understand his reaction to Professor Lupin and he really didn't like it.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Defense Class

**Chapter 4**

Jericho leaned against the wall later that evening, waiting for the Defense professor. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. He didn't want to be with Lupin any longer than necessary. The feelings the man gave him confused and unnerved him.

"There you are, Mr. Slyder. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Lupin hurried down the steps to him. "Come." He went to the doors and opened them.

"We're going outside?" Jericho asked before he could stop himself. Obviously they were going out. What he meant to ask was why. Was there some shed in the forest where he could transform?

Thankfully Lupin didn't seem annoyed at Jericho's obvious observation. He nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. We won't go far. Its quiet safe," he said as he led Jericho out. "I'm taking you to the place where I went when I was a student and the potion wasn't discovered yet back then. If it's safe for a wild werewolf, it will be safe for a tame one."

They crossed the school grounds silently until they reached a tall tree with hanging limps, a Whomping Willow. They paused just before it and gazed at it. "This was planted sorely for me when I was just about to enter Hogwarts."

Jericho gave the tree a look before turning that look to Professor Lupin, silently asking him how it served its purpose. He couldn't seem to think of a reason for the tree.

Professor Lupin chuckled at his look. "It is standing over a passageway that will lead you to a house at the edge of Hogsmeade. The house has been sealed up and Albus Dumbledore himself saw to the wards and protection of it. All you have to do is this." With a wave of a wand, a stick flew up and hit a notch in the tree trunk. The tree shuddered and froze. "Now it's safe to enter the passage. This way." The professor stepped forward.

Jericho stared at the tree hesitantly before taking a careful step forward. When the tree failed to move, he took a breath and followed Professor Lupin to the trunk. The professor sat down and slid down a hidden hole. The hole wasn't that large and was well hidden by the great roots of the tree.

"Come down, Mr. Slyder. Quickly before the tree unfreezes."

"This is going to be fun," he said drily before sliding down the dirty hole. The inside of the tunnel was dark, with the only light coming from Lupin's wand. The man knelt down to help Jericho to his feet, but the boy quickly stood back up. He brushed the dirt from his backside as he studied what little he could see of the tunnel. "You said this leads to a house at the edge of Hogsmeade?" he asked as they started making their way down the tunnel.

"Yes. It quickly got a haunted reputation after my first few full moons. It was later called the Shrieking Shack. When it is time, someone, most likely the nurse, will come to collect you from your common room. She will lead you to the tree, but no farther. If it isn't Madame Pomfrey, she's the nurse, then it will be Professor McGonagall."

"Where will you transform, Professor Lupin?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Since I have the privacy to do so, I'll remain in my quarters during the full moon with a strong silencing charm and a locking spell."

Lupin helped Jericho out of the hole in the floor before turning to the room. He scratched the back of his neck and grimaced. "It's not much, I know, but it works for the full moon."

Jericho glanced around. The room was a wreck. All the furniture was smashed, stains all over the floor of dry blood from when the professor must have attacked himself during the full moon. The wallpaper was almost completely peeled off the walls, the paper torn into shreds on all over the room, still there even years later. The windows were boarded, but he could clearly see the scratch marks from the werewolf's claws. "You did all of this?"

"This is what happens when you go to a place month after month, year after year. The damage starts piling up. I didn't have a potion to help keep my rational thoughts."

Jericho walked around the room, stopping at the staircase going to the second floor. "So this is where I'll be once every month."

Professor Lupin nodded as he walked towards him. "There are a couple of rooms upstairs that has a bed, or at least furniture that used to be a bed. If you want I can ask Professor Dumbledore to get another clean and untorn mattress in here for you to sleep on."

Jericho nodded. He could only imagine the condition of the mattresses and he was sure his imagination wasn't too far off.

"Madame Pomfrey will be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall to take you to the Infirmary after you transform back. With the potion, all you should really need is rest. You shouldn't miss too many classes."

Jericho just nodded again to show he was listening. "So is that it, sir? Anything else I need to know?"

Lupin sat on one of the rackety steps and patted next to him. "Come. Sit."

Jericho tightened his jaw. The last thing he wanted was to stay longer in the Defense professor's presence. However, he couldn't think of anything short of being rude that would get him out of there and away from him. Keeping far from the other man as possible, Jericho sat down, keeping his eyes on Lupin for anything that would make him distrust him.

The professor leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded in front of him. He eyed Jericho right back, looking rather serious, almost like he was studying him. Jericho kept the unease he was feeling hidden behind a curious, innocent look. "Jericho." The boy blinked when he heard his first name, but the man didn't notice or ignored it. "I can't help but feel, rather strongly, that you need to speak to me about something."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. There is nothing."

The man shook his head, not looking convinced. "That tone."

"What about it, sir?"

"So matter of fact. You don't like me much, do you, Jericho? You don't trust me."

Jericho took a quick moment to decide if he should deny or confirm it. He found that he could do neither for the answer was yes and no. He did like the man and he did trust him, but, at the same time, that was why he didn't like or trust him. He didn't understand why, causing him to be conflicted. So, instead of saying anything, he said nothing at all, letting Lupin decide on his own the answer to his silence.

Lupin sighed. "I find that odd because I seem to instinctually like you, almost to the point of protectiveness even a little…" He paused as he analyzed the feelings inside him. "…possessive. I don't understand it, but it's there."

Jericho shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, sir. Maybe your alpha wolf just sees a lone cub and feels protective. Whatever the case may be, sir, there's nothing there." He stood. "May we go now?"

Lupin stared at him. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but closed it. He nodded and stood. "I'll walk you down to Professor Snape's for your potion."

* * *

Theo didn't verbally ask Jericho where he disappeared right before dinner, but he could see the question in the other boy's eyes when he entered the dorm room. It was Theo's silence that made him such a good friend, Jericho realized. He questioned, but he wasn't verbal about it and Jericho could easily ignore a silent question. Unfortunately, Malfoy wasn't so restrained. He glanced up from his bed where he was entertaining Crabbe and Goyle, two boys that had instantly latched onto to the Malfoy heir. His eyes narrowed. "Where've you been, Slyder? Haven't seen you all evening." Malfoy had a bandage over his arm, an accident from their Magical Creatures class. Jericho didn't know the full story and he really didn't care. No doubt Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyle about it for the hundredth time.

Jericho glanced over at him coldly. "Bathroom," he lied, his tone rich with sarcasm. He walked over to Theo, who was at his desk doing homework.

"Funny," Malfoy sneered. "Didn't know you had such a bladder problem. I hope you don't pee yourself in class." His two sidekicks laughed as if that was the funniest thing ever.

Jericho took a deep breath to try and calm himself before turning back to Malfoy. "Don't worry, Malfoy, I have it covered, but if you want to help then all you have to do is sit next to me."

Blaise Zabini, the last third year boy in Slytherin, glanced up from his own desk and gave them hard looks. "Will you two knock it off? I'm trying to do homework."

"Gladly," Jericho responded, giving one last annoyed look at Malfoy before flopping himself on his bed. The third year dormitory was a large rectangle shaped room, decked out in the Slytherin colors, black, silver, and green. There were three beds on one side and three beds on the other and in between each bed was a desk. The dressers were located at the end of each bed. Jericho had claimed the bed at the far end, closest to the bathroom, Theo took the bed right next to him, and Blaise Zabini took the last bed on this side of the room. The other three took the beds on the other side with Malfoy closest to the door, much to Jericho's relief.

He turned to his side to glance curiously at his friend's books. Theo's desk was located between their two beds. "What are you working on?" he asked him.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Theo looked over at him. "Did you get the class assignment?"

Jericho groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, as if he was trying to suffocate himself. He took the pillow off and gave Theo a nasty look. "I have two assignments for that bloody class." He sat up. "I hate animals. They don't get along with me and I don't get along with them," he was saying as he dragged his backpack over to him.

"If you knew you'll hate the class, why did you sign up for it?"

"What?" Jericho paused in his struggle to take out his monster book to give his friend a confused look.

"It's an elective."

He shook his head. "No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it can't be. Really?" Theo nodded. "You're bloody kidding me. I thought…" He flopped back on his bed and groaned again. "Someone didn't explain that to me when I was listing my classes." He popped his head up. "This means I can drop it, right?"

Theo shrugged. "It depends on how many elective courses you're taking. You need at least two."

Jericho sighed in relief. "That's good. Wait, is Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy electives?"

Theo chuckled and nodded.

The werewolf shoulders slouched in relief again. "How do I go about dropping Care of Magical Creatures?"

"You have to talk to Professor Snape and, in order to talk to him, you have to talk to a prefect. They will let the professor know you need to talk to him."

He was just at Professor Snape's office to take his potion he would need for this weekend, but this was important. He needed to drop Care of Magical Creatures. Now he wished he spoke to the Defense professor about this. He would have been able to tell him it was elective and he would have been able to talk to Professor Snape before leaving his office. "I'll do that tomorrow night." When he went down to take his potion, he would ask Snape about dropping Magical Creatures.

Since he no longer would need to worry about that class, he shoved his monster book in his own desk before laying on his bed again.

"You could work on your Potions homework. We have double potions tomorrow."

The homework wasn't due until Monday, but Jericho wouldn't be able to do much on Sunday with the full moon on Saturday night. Though, he could do his homework tomorrow, but, by then he would have more homework. He sighed. "I suppose so."

* * *

If he was able to drop Care of Magical Creatures, he would have some more free time on Monday and Tuesday mornings and Thursday evenings, he thought as he walked side by side with Theo into their first Defense class. They were supposed to have Defense on Thursdays, but they didn't yesterday because the professor wasn't ready for them. He was, however, ready by lunchtime which meant his classes in the evening had him.

They walked into the classroom and sat in the middle of the back row. Jericho didn't want to be close to the other werewolf. The students chatted amongst themselves as they waited for the start of class. Jericho groaned and laid his head on his desk. Tomorrow night was the full moon and he was feeling the effects.

"You alright, mate?" Theo asked quietly.

He lifted his head and turned to Theo. "Yeah," he groaned as he sat back up. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Merlin, Jericho, since I've known you, you haven't slept a whole night. I'm beginning to think you never do."

Jericho didn't dare respond. Instead, he slouched back in his sit with his eyes staring at the blank chalkboard in front of the room.

A few minutes before the start of class, Professor Lupin came in, briefcase in hand, and a bright smile on his face. As soon as he entered, Jericho felt his inner wolf bristle in recognition. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his wolf side was excited to see the professor. Jericho's jaw tightened in frustration. He made sure to keep his eye on the back of the head in front of him. He didn't want to look up at the professor, not with yesterday's conversation with him still fresh in his mind.

"Afternoon, class," Lupin greeted as he set his briefcase on his desk. "I am Professor Lupin. Now, I know you haven't had the best teachers in Defense since you've started Hogwarts, so I would like to know where you are at. My other third year class revealed to me that you are rather behind. Is this true for you as well?"

Some of the classmates muttered an affirmative.

"That's what I thought and very unfortunate indeed. This means that we will be reviewing some basics before we get into the really fun stuff." The class seemed to perk up at that. Jericho witnessed several students sit up straighter in their chairs with the promise of 'fun stuff'. He only slouched further, trying not to be noticed. It was a fruitless effort for Lupin would have sensed him nearby. "I thought that would grab your attention," he said with a hint of a smile in his tone. "But, as I said, we have to review things you missed last year and the year before."

Lupin began to walk up and down the rows. "First thing first. What is defense against the Dark Arts?" With a wave of his wand the question appeared on the chalkboard up front.

"Seriously?" Jericho heard Malfoy mummer to himself from the other side of Theo. "This class is going to be boring."

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you answer?" Lupin was walking down the row at the far end of the room, quite a distance. Any normal person wouldn't have heard Malfoy, but, of course, Lupin wasn't a normal person.

Malfoy sat up, suddenly alert and surprised Lupin had called him out, but he quickly schooled his expression into a sneer. "Fighting and protecting against the Dark Arts, obviously."

Lupin waved his wand at the chalkboard and a new question appeared. Jericho sat up a little to read it over a Hufflepuff boy's head. What is the Dark Arts?

"Perhaps you would prefer to answer this question, Mr. Malfoy."

"The Dark Arts are a group of spells, curses, potions, jinxes, and charms that the Ministry deems to dangerous, harmful for the caster and the victim."

Lupin nodded his head slowly. "Yes, that is right. Can any elaborate a little more? Mr. Slyder?"

Jericho eyes snapped to him. Lupin, at this point, was back at the front of the room, but was standing off to the side. He had a clear view of Jericho where he was standing. Jericho felt a rumble in his chest, as if issuing a challenge. He stared Lupin in the eye and the professor stared back. Outwardly, Lupin appeared calm, but Jericho could sense his wolf responding. It was almost like a growl, a warning not to challenge him. Jericho held his eye for only a moment longer before looking away, breaking eye contact and the challenge. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to challenge the older, more experienced werewolf. Maybe because he didn't want to feel like he was a part of his pack. He didn't want to like or trust him. He fought against that instinctive emotions.

The whole event took place in a matter of seconds, but it had felt longer to him. "The Dark Arts, as Malfoy said, harms everyone involved," he answered. "It is like stripping away apart of yourself each time one uses it. It is additive and enticing to those who uses it. A lot of the Dark Arts involve the usage of blood. They are very destructive."

"That is correct, Mr. Slyder."

Jericho didn't dare glance back at Lupin. He was embarrassed, for losing the challenge or issuing it, he didn't know.

A hand near him went in the air and Lupin called on Leanne Hulbert, a Hufflepuff student. "Is that what happened to Sirius Black, Professor Lupin?"

Jericho snapped his attention to Lupin with interest. There was a flash in the man's eye. A flinch? It further enhanced his interest in the topic.

"What do you mean, Miss. Hulbert?" His voice was tight, controlled.

"Well, my father was just a year older then Sirius Black, sir. He said that he was different in school. A wild child and it looked like he was very close to his friends. And he was in Gryffindor and hated Slytherins. Did Sirius Black try a Dark Art spell and slowly became evil because if it? Did he become addicted to it? Is that why he killed all those muggles? They say he used dark magic to break out of Azkaban."

Lupin walked over to his desk and leaned back on it. Jericho zeroed in on the professor's hands. They were tightly squeezing the edge of the desk until they looked white. Was that a way for him to control his reaction? He returned his attention to the professor's face. He didn't seem to be seeing the students as his eyes glazed over them, lost in his mind for a second. The topic was very uncomfortable to him, Jericho noted. The only reason he would feel uneasy with the topic would be he was somehow involved with that what happened that night, or if he knew Sirius Black or one of the muggles he killed.

"One cannot say what was going through his mind when he killed those muggles, Miss. Hulbert. I don't know what happened to cause him to do what he did and I don't think anyone does." He sat up and gave a light grin. "But Sirius Black is not on our lesson plan, so don't you worry about him. Now…" The real lesson continued. As interesting as it was, Jericho could only reflect on Lupin's strange behavior when Sirius Black was mentioned. Lupin was hiding something. As curious as he was, Jericho was not going to search for answers. He didn't need another excuse to be near the other werewolf.

* * *

 **Updates may take long, but there will always be an update...eventually. My muse seems stuck on Phantom of the Opera right now.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Full Moon

**Chapter 5**

Jericho waited patiently for the clock to strike five forty-five. It was that time that he decided to wait outside the common room for Madame Pomfrey. He didn't know what to tell Theo or anyone else that may ask him. He suppose he won't know until the time came to come up with an excuse. Maybe he would be lucky enough to come and go without anyone asking any questions.

"Jericho?"

The werewolf glanced up from his bed and gave his friend a questioning look. "Hm?"

Theo leaned against the bedpost. "You going down for dinner at all?"

Everyone else was still down in the Great Hall for supper, leaving only Jericho and Theo in the dorm room. "The only time it's quiet is when Malfoy and his two lapdogs are out. You think I'm going to pass this moment of peace for a huge room full of people? No way." He picked up his Defense book and opened it to a random page, trying to appear fully engross in its contents. "You go if you're hungry. I'll be fine here."

"How can you not be hungry? You barely had lunch and you didn't eat any breakfast."

Jericho shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just not." Liar. It was during this time that his body craved food, especially meat. However, he hated eating around others around the full moon. For some reason it made him feel more like an animal then he already was. It felt like he was stuffing himself while everyone was eating at a slow, snail pace, taking tiny bites while he was take huge bites. He knew, logically, that wasn't the case, but that didn't seem to matter. His stomach growled as if it was protesting and proofing him to be a liar. He would eat in the Infirmary before the matron took him to the tree. At least, he hoped he would.

Before any other words could be spoken, the door opened and Malfoy came in with his sidekicks. He inwardly sighed at the sight of them. There went his peace and privacy.

"They're back really early," Theo murmured. Dinner had only started fifteen or twenty minutes ago.

"How unfortunate." Especially, since it was time for Jericho to leave. He got off his bed and grabbed his backpack. Inside, instead of his books, was his homework and a fresh pair of clothes.

"Where're you going?" Theo asked, watching him curiously.

"Library. Don't wait up for me."

"You expect to be gone past curfew?"

Jericho nodded as he put on his shoes.

"Okay, mate," Theo said suspiciously before heading over to his desk to work on his homework.

Ignoring everyone, Jericho headed for the door.

"Oi, Slyder."

With an annoyed sigh, he stopped and faced Malfoy. Malfoy was lounging on his bed, like a sultan waiting for his harem. He had the many pillows of rich green and silver to add to the effect. His two lapdogs were sitting beside him, like bodyguards. It was pathetic.

Jericho raised a brow. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he said drily.

"What's up with the bag, then?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Reading materials. You know me and my bladder." He left the room before Malfoy could think of a response.

* * *

He woke in the infirmary the next morning. All was quiet. It must still be early. The sun hadn't fully risen through the windows. The curtains around his bed were closed, blocking his view from the rest of the infirmary, but he could hear Madame Pomfrey close by, muttering to herself.

He raised his arms in wonder. He had control. He couldn't believe that for the first time in his life he had a bit of control on the full moon. He couldn't remember everything, only bits and pieces, but that was more than he had remembered before. He barely had any scratches on his arms, no bite marks. For the most part, he was mostly tired and achy. Not to mention hungry. Boy, was he hungry! His stomach growled as if glad to finally be noticed.

His nose twitched when he smelled bacon and eggs and toast with honey. He couldn't be smelling breakfast all the way from here, could he?

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Madame Pomfrey suddenly snapped. "You should be in bed, Remus John! Not walking about. Look at you! You could barely stand."

There was a small, weak chuckle. "I know, Poppy. I just thought I'll visit your patient."

Jericho groaned and leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He recognized that voice well enough.

"You are not walking back to your quarters now, Remus. You are staying here until you're fully recovered," the nurse said sternly.

There was no response.

The curtains around his bed moved to allow the person into his space. "There is no use pretending to be sleeping, Mr. Slyder." There was a clink sound as he set something down on the stand by Jericho's bed.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at his Defense professor as the older man sat down on the armchair by his bed. The man didn't look good. The dark circles around his eyes and the heavy winkles showed just how tired he was and he kept rubbing at his sore muscles, especially in the arm and legs. It would have taken a lot of his energy to make his way to the infirmary. He had leaned back in the chair, as if he was planning to sleep there. His head was resting on the back of the cushioned chair.

Jericho glanced at his stand and saw a plate with the bacon, eggs, and toast he had smelled earlier. As much as he wanted to dive at the food, he forced his eyes away and gave Professor Lupin a bland look. "What are you doing here, professor?"

"I came to check on you. How was your first time with the potion?"

His concern made Jericho clinch his teeth together in frustration. "As you can see, I'm fine, sir. The potion worked." The smell of the food was very distracting, but he managed to keep a cold eye on his Defense professor.

"Feel free."

Jericho eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"

Professor Lupin nodded towards the plate. "Feel free to eat. I brought that for you. I've already had my fill." When Jericho didn't make a move to grab the plate, the older man painfully shifted forward on his seat, wincing when he moved a sore muscle. "I know you're hungry, Jericho. Eat. It's not healthy denying your body much needed substance." He gave him a faint grin. "And I didn't poison it."

"I know. I'm not stupid," Jericho exclaimed, insulted the man would believe he thought he would poison him.

As if to prove it, Jericho reached for the plate, ignoring the pull of his own muscles. He took a few bits before he glanced back up at the professor. The man was once again leaning back on the chair with a warm smile, his blue eyes sparkled with some humor. It was then that Jericho realized what he did. He cursed himself silently for failing to realize Professor Lupin's successful attempt to get him to eat. It was too late to stop, now that he had tasted the food. So, he kept his head down as he finish the plate in record time.

His eyes felt heavy now, but he was still very aware of his Defense professor nearby. He finally glanced back up once he had finished everything on his plate and blinked. Professor Lupin's head was leaning against the back of his chair, his mouth was slightly opened and his eyes closed. His breath came out evenly.

"Professor?" he called out, but there was no response. The older man was asleep. Jericho sighed as he placed his plate back on the stand by his bed and laid his head down on the pillow. He waited for Madame Pomfrey to come and wake the man, but she didn't.

Jericho closed his eyes against his will and listened. He couldn't even hear the matron in the room. She must be in the back of her office. All Jericho could hear was Professor Lupin's calm breathing. He could feel the presence of the other werewolf, calming and peaceful, like always. It was warm, comforting. And the knowledge that someone was there made it strangely easy for Jericho to drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Remus J. Lupin woke up with a crank in his neck and Poppy's stern expression, her arms crossed. "Proper bed with you now," she whispered.

He sat up in his chair, his back groaning with discomfort and his sore muscles stretching unpleasantly. His bones and muscles protested his movements. He rubbed his neck to relieve the ache from sleeping in the chair.

He glanced at the bed and his expression eased into a smile. "I've never seen him so relaxed." Poppy followed his gazed and her expression also softened as she nodded.

Jericho Slyder was sleeping on his side, facing him. He was near the edge of the bed with one hand under his pillow and the other by his face. His face was relaxed, making him look his proper age, despite the faint scars of the full moon.

Remus leaned forward and raised his hand, but stopped himself from touching the boy. He lowered his hand back to his side. He wanted to run his hands through the boy's hair, kiss his forehead. Jericho stirred feelings in him, feelings he didn't understand. The wolf inside him seemed to think the boy was his. It made no sense to him. It wasn't like he'd never been around another wolf cub. During the war, Remus often times went undercover to werewolf packs. He was around cubs, but he never felt this strong urge to protect them like he did with Jericho. What made this werewolf cub special to him? Was it because he was as alone as he was? A lone wolf.

He also reminded him of someone. Sometimes he would catch a sense of familiarity in his expressions or the way he turned his head. They were but fleeting moments that struck a chord in him. He didn't know who Jericho reminded him of.

"Come, Remus, you need your rest too. In a bed, not a chair," Poppy whispered as she helped him stand.

His back cracked in protest. "Yes, as always, you are right. My eyes are still heavy."

She led him to the bed beside Jericho. "You seemed to have been taken in by Mr. Slyder." She pulled back the covers and helped him into them.

He nodded. "Yes. I don't understand why, but I have. However, the feeling isn't mutual." His eyes flickered opened and close the moment his head hit the pillow.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Remus. He seems to be a well-guarded young man." She smoothed the blankets down around him, as if he was still a twelve-year-old boy. "I don't think he would have let his guard down around anyone. I've seen boys such as he. Mr. Slyder wouldn't have let himself fall asleep with a stranger so near. It was his way of trusting you, of letting down his guard around you. Even if he hasn't realized it yet, he does trust you, if only a little."

Anything else the matron said was soon lost on him as sleep once again claimed him.

* * *

Jericho was finally released from the Infirmary before breakfast Monday morning. His bones still ached, but it wasn't unbearable, so he failed to mention it to the matron. In his opinion, she could have released him yesterday. Staying in the Infirmary on Sunday seemed to be a waste. He was perfectly fine then.

The Great Hall was almost empty when he got there. Only a few early raisers were working on homework at their respected tables or talking quietly amongst each other.

Glad for the peace, he went over to his table to eat a quick meal filled with bacon and sausage. As he ate, the Great Hall steadily filled up. Theo showed up not long after he did, sitting down beside him without question. Jericho would forever be grateful for his silence. It made Theo such a good friend. He knew when not to ask questions, unlike Malfoy, who was strutting over with his caravan of followers.

"Slyder, where've you been?" Malfoy asked as he sat down on the other side of the table. "I didn't see you all yesterday or Saturday."

"Funny," Jericho said without glancing up from his plate. "I didn't see you all weekend either. I was wondering why it was so quiet." He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm.

"So, where were you?"

Jericho finally glanced up at the other boy. "You seem so concern about me, Malfoy. I am touched. Really, truly touched by your concern. But, I am sorry to say that I happen to be attracted to girls, not other guys like you apparently are." Beside him, he heard Theo choke and the others gasped.

Malfoy glared at him. "There is something wrong with you, Slyder. You're sick."

He raised a brow. "I'm sick? You're the one showing too much concern over my personal activities." He leaned over the table and lowered his voice. "Let's get one thing out of the open since you can't seem to grasp my message. We are not friends. We will never be friends. So, stop trying to butt into my business. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. That sound fair?"

"When my father hears about…"

"I don't care," Jericho interrupted. His eyes flickered up to the door when he saw Harry and his two friends enter the room. He quickly turned his eyes back to Malfoy. "Why would I care what your father thinks? He is nothing to me. What can he do? Tell my parents? Good luck with that." He turned to Theo. "Let's sit with better company." He glanced around the Hall and noted that there were many inter-house mingling going on, Ravenclaws sitting with Gryffindors, Gryfinddors sitting with Hufflepuffs, Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws.

He stood up and Theo followed him. "Where?" his friend asked as they left Malfoy and his crew behind.

"It's not against the rules for a Slytherin to sit with a Gryffindor, is it?"

Theo blinked. "Well, no, I guess. It's just not really done. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't often get along. You think this is wise? Sitting with Potter and his friends?"

"Why not?" Jericho sat down beside Harry, snatching a bacon from the boy's plate. "Harry," he greeted, ignoring the sudden quiet of the hall. Theo hesitantly sat beside him. "Weasley, Granger," he greeted.

"Jericho!" Harry exclaimed, eyeing him and the Slytherin table. "What brought this on?"

The Hall began to murmur around them, but they all ignored it. Jericho shrugged his shoulders. "Better company," he answered plainly.

Theo snorted and smirked. "The previous company may have been bad, but I can't deny it wasn't entertaining."

Weasley leaned in with his eyes wide and eager. "Really? What happened?"

"Ron! Chew, swallow, then talk," Granger snapped.

Jericho interrupted before Theo could explain. "Malfoy annoyed me, is all." He took another of Harry's bacon.

"Jericho, why don't you just get your own plate?" Harry asked, pushing his plate away from the thief.

"Potter, don't complain," Theo said. "This is the most I've seen him eat since we got to Hogwarts."

Jericho just shrugged in response, not at all willing to answer their questioning looks. He glanced up at the Head Table, his eyes instantly finding Professor Lupin. At some point yesterday, the man had left the Infirmary after trying several times to strike a conversation with him. Jericho, of course, refused to keep a long conversation going, answering with short answers or pretending to sleep. He had kept his back to the other werewolf. He tried to do anything to discourage conversation. He quickly glanced away when the professor looked over in his direction.

* * *

"Who were they, if you don't mind me asking?" Theo asked him on the way to Ancient Ruins.

"What?" Jericho pulled the strap of his bag higher on his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the pain. The muscles on his shoulders weren't completely healed yet and the weight of his bag wasn't helping.

"This morning, you mentioned your parents."

"Oh, that. My parents were together for a time, but my mother found out something about my father she didn't like. She left him. It was after she left him that she realized she was pregnant with me. When I was born, she gave me up."

Theo nodded. "Oh, sorry, mate." He didn't question him further, didn't indicate in any way that he disbelieved the lie. Jericho wasn't sure if he did believe it or not.

He sighed, suddenly feeling guilty for his lie. Theo was his first true friend in a long while. It didn't feel right to lie to him. He shook his head. "That's not true." Theo gave him a quick sideways glance, but didn't question or respond. "That is a possible truth. It's even more possible that my father raped my mother, but…"

"You don't know."

Jericho nodded. He was glad Theo didn't ask why he believed his father raped his mother.

"Have you ever tried looking for them?"

He shook his head. "I guess I told the lie so many times, it became truth to me. Why would I want to meet a father who raped my mother and a mother who abandoned me?"

Theo shrugged. "To find the truth? Closure? Is it better to know then to wonder?"

Jericho thought over the question. Was it better to know then to wonder?

* * *

 **Holiday Break finally allowed me to write and post! I don't know when the next update will be. School got me pretty busy.**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Boggart

**Chapter 6**

The days went by in a blink of an eye. Malfoy, much to Jericho relief, hadn't said a single word to him, but he had sent many glares and sneers. Those were easy enough to ignore. The days passed quickly, now that everyone was getting into the swing of classes and homework. Jericho was back to his healthy self, eating regularly and sleeping better. His Defense class on Tuesday proved to be the hardest part about the next few days, now that Malfoy was off his back. Luckily, Professor Lupin didn't call on him, barely gave him a glance at all. It wasn't until Thursday's Defense class that his peace broke.

* * *

Instead of having class in the classroom, Professor Lupin led them to an empty teacher's lounge. He had, obviously, cleared out the room for their lesson, chairs were stacked along the walls and the tables were pushed to the very front of the room. In the front of the room was a large cupboard and it was shaking, causing half the class the shrink back in fright and gasp.

"Don't mind the cupboard for now, class. Gather around here." Professor Lupin waved them forward. "Come. Don't be afraid."

Jericho found himself near the front, much to his dissatisfaction. He much prefer to stay in the back in this particular class. Theo stood next to him.

"Who can guess what is in this cupboard?" Professor Lupin asked.

A few hands went into the air and he called on someone. Jericho tuned out as he eyed the cupboard. He had pre-read the textbook before he came to school and was mentally going through each creature mentioned in the book, trying to figure out which one it would be. Dark, enclosed space. What creature liked that environment? His head lift slightly as the answer came to him. A boggart. It could be a boggart. It had to be a creature Professor Lupin could show in class, which narrowed down the list of possible creatures. Out of the list, a boggart was the best possible answer.

"Mr. Slyder." Jericho blinked, the only sign that showed his surprise at being called upon. "It looks like you may have the answer," the professor continued to say.

"A boggart, sir."

"Correct, Mr. Slyder. Five points to Slytherin. Good job." The pride in the professor's eyes was easy to spot and Jericho's jaw tightened. He turned away from the man to stare at the cupboard. The man's pride was unwelcomed and unwanted.

"Today we will learn how to defend ourselves against it. Now say with me, _Riddikulus_." The class repeated it.

Behind him, he could hear Malfoy murmur to his two lapdogs, "This class is ridiculous. A bloody waste of my time. Dumbledore's barmy picking this wanker."

A sudden flare of…he was hesitant to call it protectiveness, but it was the need to defend the class and, in essence, Professor Lupin. His spin straighten, his jaw tightened, and his hands closed to his fists. His eyes flashed angrily as he tried to control his impulse to growl at the overly-blonde haired boy. He looked towards the professor, knowing he must have heard Malfoy's comment, but the older werewolf seemed unfazed. He continued, with no sign of his superior hearing, to instruct the students the wand movements of the spell. He smiled easily at his charges, moved around with grace to help those struggling with the wand movement, and spoke with a lightness and gentleness. Surely he heard Malfoy, why didn't it affect him? Why wasn't he affected when Jericho was?

"Mr. Smith, why don't you go first?" Professor Lupin encouraged once he was satisfied everyone got the spell down.

A boy Jericho didn't know from Hufflepuff stepped forward. The cupboard opened and a clown with a huge, bloody grin on his white painted face came out holding an axe. Jericho saw the boy's spin straightened.

"Hold out your wand, Mr. Smith," Professor Lupin instructed from the side. "Do the same movements you mastered just moments before, think of something you find amusing. Good, good, Mr. Smith," he said when Smith did as he was instructed. "Now say _Riddikulus_."

" _Ri—Riddikulus_!"

The clown's axe suddenly turned into a flower that squirted water at him, causing the clown to jump back in surprise and fall down. The class erupted into laughter.

Chuckling, the professor nodded. "Good job, Mr. Smith. Now, everyone form a line. Go on. You all will get a turn."

As the class formed a line, he turned to his gramophone that sat off to the side and a bouncy, swing-like tune came forth, matching the eager mood of the students. Jericho found himself near the middle of the line with Theo behind him.

Blaise Zabini stepped forward to defeat the snake that formed from the fallen clown. One-by-one the students stepped forward and faced their fears, laughter became common as each fear conquered produced something hilarious. Even Jericho couldn't help but creak a smile.

Soon it was his turn to face the boggart. He had stood there in line, wondering what his worst fear could possibly be. He wasn't scared of snakes or spiders like the rest of the class. He wasn't even all that afraid of the full moon, having had it his whole entire life. He didn't like the pain, but that couldn't possibly be his _greatest_ fear.

Just as he stepped in front of the boggart, a face in his mind appeared. It was quick, but it was enough for the boggart to latch on to it. It began to shift and form, until someone stood in front of him. His heart stopped and the heat of his body quickly turned cold and numb. He barely noticed his wand falling to the floor. He froze with his eyes wide. It was even hard for him to breath. He couldn't feel his body, couldn't feel anything but a tightness in his chest.

The young girl in front of him was about five or six and in a rumpled blue nightgown. Her blonde curls were tied with a blue ribbon. Her brown eyes were dull, lifeless with tears. Her ashen face and blue lips. Around her neck was a large bruise, in the shape of a hand, dark with purple, green, and red. The bruise made her neck look larger, unfitting with her small stature. She took an unsteady step forward and raised her hand towards him. "You told him!" she accused with a sob. "Why'd you tell? It's your fault. Your fault!" She took another unsteady step forward. "You told him!"

Jericho couldn't do anything but stare, frozen in place. He couldn't hear the curious whispers behind him or Theo's attempt to grab his attention.

"Who is…?"

"Did he kill her?"

"What happened…?"

"Is he alright?" The whispers of the class went unheard by Jericho. The world seemed to have tilted under his feet and he couldn't do anything to steady it.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the comforting warm presence. Anything but the cold he was receiving from the girl. A breath by his ear. "Close your eyes," a voice said softly.

He shook his head, his eyes locked on the girl.

"Jericho, close your eyes," the voice repeated.

With great difficulty, he managed to shut his eyes, but the image of the girl was still there, in his mind.

"Think, Jericho. Think of a time she was laughing. When did you last see her have fun?"

"A few weeks before…before…"

"Don't. Don't think of it. Think of that time you saw her laughing. Were you laughing as well?" He nodded. "Good." Something skinny and woody gently hit his palm and a warm, strong hand forced his fingers to take it. "Now, think of that moment. What you were doing? What was she laughing at? Now, raise your arm and repeat with me. _Riddikulus_."

" _Riddikulus_!"

"Open your eyes."

The world came back to him and he heard the class behind him laughing…and the familiar laughter of the girl. She was wrapped up in her flimsy winter coat, slipping on the ice as she was trying to stand. Her eyes were now bright and her checks, a healthy red. A sad chuckle left him at the sight.

He turned his head and stared up at Professor Lupin's face, so gentle and kind. The man was staring back down at him with a proud smile. It warmed Jericho's heart before he remembered himself. He quickly schooled his expression and turned away. He wouldn't have been able to do this without his help, but that didn't mean he needed to let the older man in. Once you start trusting someone was when they hurt you the most. He shrugged the hand of his shoulder and walked over to the other students that had finished their turn. He could feel the professor watching him, but didn't dare to turn and glance back. He could feel the stares of the other students. To avoid them, he kept his eyes on the glass pane of the windows, not really seeing anything but the image of her.

"Mr. Nott, your turn," the professor said, drawing the attention back to the front of the room.

With eyes now off him, he struggled to regain his composer. He breathed in deeply and straightened his spin, trying to appear unaffected. He felt something itching its way down his cheek and touched it with his fingertip. He brought his hand down and stared at the sparkling drop on his finger. Water. Tears. He quickly grabbed his sleeves and rubbed his eyes, trying to hide any evidence of tears.

He felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked to the other side of the room and caught his professor's concerned eyes. He straighten his spin again and tightened his face to something expressionless. He turned away to watch his friend. Theo was facing a tall, dark man with uncaring eyes wearing a long black robe. In the man's hands, by his side, he was holding some type of mask. From his angle, Jericho couldn't see the mask. The man was saying something to Theo in a low, dangerous tone. Too low for most in the class to hear, but Jericho was not like most. The man was saying something about Theo joining him, that it was his destiny, it was who he was, and it ran in his blood. Jericho's brow narrowed in anger on behalf of his friend. He felt that protective pull, a pull he hadn't felt since she was in his life.

Theo held up his wand and said, " _Riddikulus_." The black robe covered the man and floated around like a piece of cloth in the wind, doing some sort of dance.

"Good job, Mr. Nott. Next!" the professor said without losing any of his cheerful mood.

Theo made his way to Jericho side with his face hard. Jericho suddenly realized he wasn't the only one with a secret, the only one with a past he was trying to avoid. As curious as he was about his friend's fear, he would extend the same courtesy given to him. He would be there as a silent support. He won't ask unwanted question. It had nothing to do with him, why get involved? That had been his philosophy in the past. He would stick to it now.

They stood side-by-side in silent companionship for the rest of the class, watching the proceeding with a detached air. When the class ended, they walked behind the rest of the students.

"Are you alright, Jericho?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." And that was the extent of their conversation until Charms.

* * *

Jericho Slyder left the classroom before he could speak to him. Remus wanted to make sure the boy was alright, but he had turned his back to turn off the gramophone. When he looked again, Jericho left already. Remus knew it wouldn't be easy to catch him. Jericho was determined to avoid him.

Leaned against the window and folded his arms in thought. He couldn't help but feel concern for Jericho, not after seeing his greatest fear. The girl with the bruise on her neck paralyzed the boy. Remus had felt a need to protect him from his own fear, wanting to step in front of him to defend him from the accusatory words. He didn't know anything with the situation, but he knew Jericho wasn't responsible for her death. He wanted to reassure Jericho to this fact. He also knew he needed to let Jericho face it. That was the whole point of this lesson, to learn to fight your fear.

Who was Jericho Slyder? As mentioned before, Remus been around cubs before. He felt that need to protect them, but what he felt for Jericho was something different, stronger. He felt possessive, like he belonged to him. It made no sense to him. Would it be wrong of him to look into the boy's background to figure it out? There had to be something that made Remus feel so attached to him. Something more than finding another lone wolf cub without a pack. There had to be more. He shook his head. He couldn't be intrusive. The boy disliked him enough already.

No, the only thing that he had to do was talk to him, make sure he was alright.

Glancing at the time, Remus realized he was going to be late for his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth year class. Pushing thoughts of Jericho Slyder to the side for now, he headed out the door.

* * *

Theo found Jericho in the library that evening after classes writing something down on a loose sheet of parchment.

Theo set his bag down on the chair between them and eyed Jericho. The other boy wrote fast, almost like he was angry. His grip on the quill was tight. Theo could see his fingers turning white. Jericho was pushing down on the parchment with his strength as if he was trying to make the letters as dark as possible.

Theo waited until Jericho was done before throwing his question with just a look, to his surprise, the other boy answered.

"I thought about what you said the other day, about finding my parents." He stood up and gathered his belongings. "I need to owl this before I lose my nerve."

Theo quickly followed his friend as they walked to the owlery. Jericho continued. "It's a letter to the orphanage I was dropped at when I was abandoned. I'm hoping they would just give me the information."

"It may not be that simple. Don't they usually need your guardian name or some social workers name to release that information?"

Jericho shrugged. "I hope not. I don't want to ask the Aynesworth for permission on something dealing with me and me alone. They shouldn't have the right, while I don't. It's my parents. It's my name, my life. It's information on me."

Theo nodded and, sensing his friend's testy attitude, decided to change the subject. "Did you hear what happened in Professor Lupin's third year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class?"

"No. What happened?" he asked without much interest.

"They had the same lesson we did and, apparently, they were able to see our Head of House in a grandma dress, a vulture hat, and a large handbag."

They started up the steps to the owlery.

"What? Who is scared of Professor Snape? He's not that scary. His snark has no bite."

"You've never met Neville Longbottom, have you?"

Jericho gave one of the school's owls his letter as he said, "Oh, that answers my question. There're times when I think he's scared of his own toad. Hopefully, he'll grow out of that. He's a Gryffindor after all." He whispered into the owls ear, petting his head before sending him off. Theo stood beside him as they watch the owl disappear over the horizon.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Theo asked.

Jericho shrugged. "It'll be awhile. It has to go to Greece after all and I do believe I was left at a muggle orphanage."

"A muggle orphanage? Merlin, Jericho. You're going to frighten the matron with that owl. You sure that was smart?"

"No, that's why I told the owl to drop it in the mailbox and pick it up from the mailbox when they send a reply."

"Smart. You think they'll remember you?"

"I don't know," Jericho answered. He didn't remember being in that orphanage, but he knew what he had been told. He was just a little over two years old when his werewolf gene kicked in. Safe to say those at the orphanage wasn't expecting the little two year old to turn monster on them. It was only then that the magical Greece ministry became aware of his presence. They came just in time to save the other two boys he was roomed with. Those at the orphanage would surely remember him, if the ministry didn't wipe their memories, which was a very high possibility. If the ministry took away all hints of his presence from the place he would have to try the magical orphanage that he was placed in. This process just got harder then he thought it would be.

"Come. We have homework to do. There's no point waiting for the owl to return," he joked.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Remus' Lifestory

**Chapter 7**

Remus was able to catch Jericho the next day after class. Before the boy could escape, he called him up to his desk. They couldn't chat long, he knew, because he had another class right after and Jericho would have a class.

"I have to get to Charms, sir," Jericho said once he made it to his desk.

Remus nodded. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. Yesterday must have been hard for you."

"I'm fine, sir," Jericho said courtly. "May I go? I don't want to be late."

Remus reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He wrote on it. "This will excuse you for being late." He grabbed another sheet and wrote on it. "And this is a reminder to come see me after your classes." He handed both over to the boy.

"Sir?" Jericho glanced at the second sheet in question.

"You may go," he said, avoiding the obvious question.

As Jericho turned to walk out of the classroom, Harry Potter and his two friends came in. The group paused in the middle of the aisle to briefly chat. Remus watched the two boys interact and felt something deep in his chest. He couldn't explain it, but he was proud to see the two get along so well. He didn't miss the fact that they addressed each other with their first names and only an outsider would miss the significance of a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table. In that regard, Remus could see more of Lily in Harry. Was that why he was feeling proud? Because of the sign that Harry got all the good qualities of his parents?

He watched Harry give Jericho an easy smile and said something, to which Jericho nodded. Remus couldn't see the other boy's face, but he was sure Jericho had smiled back at Harry because Harry's smile broadened.

Remus mentally shook his head. That wasn't the reason he was proud. It wasn't just Harry he was proud at. It was Jericho too. For some reason, and it had nothing to do with their Houses, but he was glad those two particular boys were getting along. The reason why escaped him.

The two boys said their goodbyes before Jericho left the classroom without another glance back.

* * *

Remus waited in his classroom for Jericho to show up. Classes would have ended several hours ago. He leaned back against his desk, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. He shook his head. Jericho Slyder was determined to avoid him, even going so far as to ignore a request for his presence. He didn't understand the distrust and dislike Jericho had for him. Him in particular. What was he going to do with that boy?

Nothing. He had no right to do anything but teach. No matter how much he wanted to.

There was a knock on his door.

Remus straightened and called out for the person to enter. The door opened and the boy in question came in.

"You said to come, sir." His voice remain emotionless.

No doubt Jericho would rather be anywhere but there. His body was tense, his eyes hard. Seeing how reluctant the boy was in his presence, Remus was tempted to let him go without another word, but then yesterday's class came back to his mind. Jericho's fright, his fear…that very brief moment when the boy looked up at him, unguarded. That moment Jericho needed him and didn't seem afraid to let him know it. Jericho was grateful for his support. Remus could picture his face even now, the tears in his eyes, the open expression, the pain. In that brief glance, Remus's heart bloomed with hope—hope that Jericho would accept him as…as what, he didn't know. A confidant? A friend? Something deeper?

"Yes, come in, Jericho, and close the door behind you." That reminder caused him to push through to make sure Jericho was alright and let him know he could come to him with anything.

Jericho did as he was instructed.

Remus waved him over. "Come, let's go to my office." He walked up the stairs that stood in the front of the classroom, pausing only to check to see if Jericho was following.

He left the door open, hoping it would put Jericho more at ease.

"Sit, please." He waved his hand towards one of the chairs facing the desk. He waited for Jericho to sit down before claiming the chair beside him, instead of the teacher's chair on the other side of the desk. He ignored Jericho's tense form.

Remus leaned on the arm of his chair and was suddenly at a lost what to say. "About yesterday…"

"You do this with all your students, sir?" Jericho glared at him and folded his arms. "Is this some therapy session?"

"Jericho…" the rest of his words got caught in his throat, realizing what he was about to say was a lie. He was about to say they weren't his responsibility, but they were, just as much as Jericho. The boy in front of him wasn't less or more, no matter how he felt. Instead of answering, he changed the direction of the conversation. "It wasn't your fault."

The boy closed off on him immediately. He folded his arms to his chest and stared with hard eyes at the desk.

"What happened?" No response.

Remus stared at the boy's hardened expression, analyzing it in one quick glance. "Have you grieved properly?"

Jericho snapped his eyes to him. His eyes were narrowed with anger, but behind that Remus sensed fear. "What do you know about it, sir? You know nothing! Don't pretend like you do! Don't act like you care! It is none of your business!" he yelled defensively.

Remus inwardly sighed in relief. Maybe, if he pushed the right buttons, Jericho could finally let go of what happened to that girl and truly grieve. If there was anyone suited to get under the boy's skin, it was the man he couldn't stand to be around. "I do care."

Jericho stood up quickly, his hands in fists by his side. "Lies! Nobody cares! You adults are nothing but selfish liars! You only want to _help_ me," he spat, "because you want to ease your own guilt for forcing me to face that…that thing!"

Remus leaned forward in his chair and stared up that the enrage boy. "That is not true, Jericho…"

"And stop using my first name like we're mates!"

"Deep inside," Remus continued to say, ignoring the interruption, "you know that's not true. What do you fear will happen if you open up to someone?"

Jericho didn't respond, just stared over Remus' head at the door.

Remus sighed. "I was four."

Jericho's expression quickly shifted into confusion, but at least his gaze was back on him.

"My father worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and was the leading expert on Dark Creatures."

Jericho's eyes widened ever slightly in surprise.

"As you can imagine, it was very difficult for my father to deal with a werewolf son, especially when he blamed my bite on himself. He had, inadvertently, insulted an infamous werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. In revenge, Greyback broke into my room through the window and bit me."

Jericho's breath hitched slightly, obviously recognizing the name. Remus wasn't surprised, Fenrir Greyback didn't just make his name in the wizarding world, but in the lycanthrope world as well. The boy slowly sat back down in his seat, his eyes never leaving Remus.

"After that, my father didn't have much time for me. It was one potion after another. All our money going into false cures. There were times growing up that I believed he was trying to heal me because of his own guilt, not because he truly cared. I never cared for the cures. Some of them really hurt. I soon forgot about the time before I was bitten. Life as a werewolf was all I knew, so a part of me didn't understand why my father was trying so hard. My parents kept me isolated. The only friends I had were books. We moved around a lot, each time someone got word of my…differences. It was rough, but it was all I knew. I tried to get close to my father, but I never felt like I could. His nose was always in a book or newspaper, trying to find hints of another 'cure' to try."

Remus turned to Jericho and gave him a faint grin. "Then I got my Hogwarts letter. It was unexpected. My whole life my parents were telling me it was impossible. Even after the letter, my father would say it was a mistake and that the headmaster must not have known about me. Once word got to him, I would be rejected. But, Albus Dumbledore showed up at our front door and offered me the chance to go, with certain precautions, of course.

"For the first time in my life, I was surrounded by children my own age. I was nervous, excited, but, overall, I was scared. I was scared to get too close to them, that they would find out my secret and shun me. I would be kicked out of Hogwarts and forever denied a proper education and friendship.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor with three other boys. We became friends, but I lied to them every month for over a year. I was afraid to let them in. Afraid of being betrayed. But, despite my efforts, they found out and accepted me, all of me. We became much, much closer after that. The greatest friends I could ever have."

"Sir, why are you telling me your life story? If you think I would tell you mine because you told me yours, you're wrong."

Remus shook his head. "That's not why, Jericho. I'm telling you this so you see we aren't that different. Different backgrounds, different situations, but the same fears. I feared to let people get close, but they did and they accepted who I was. Hogwarts was the happiest time of my life because I was able to relax and have fun with my friends. I let them in.

"I feared my father cared more about clearing his guilt. When I was sixteen, I got into a huge fight with him. I accused him of all things I had feared, only to find out I was completely wrong. In the beginning, it was guilt that drove him, but he had let go of that guilt years before our fight. He loved me and cared for me as I was. He feared for me the same way any parent would for their child.

"I do care for you, Jericho."

Jericho huffed in disbelief. "A parent caring for his child, I can believe. A stranger caring…" He shook his head. "…not so much."

"I'm not a stranger…"

"In my mind, stranger and teacher is basically the same thing."

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Remus sighed and turned away. "I am sorry you feel that way, Jericho." He turned back to the boy and gave him a soft smile. "I do care," he repeated. "I hope, someday, you'll believe that. You may go."

Without another word, Jericho stood and left the office. Remus watched him with a heavy heart.

* * *

The next month went by quietly, for the most part. Jericho avoided Professor Lupin the best he could. He tried to keep his head down in the class, but the wolf in him refused to show submissive behavior and that caused a few more challenging stares between the two werewolves. None of which he won.

He got an owl back from the muggle orphanage telling him they could only release the information he had requested to his social worker and a judge. This he took as good news. It meant the orphanage still had his information and forging a signature for a muggles satisfaction was much easier then forging for wizards. After research and forging a legal document with his social worker's name and the name of a random judge, he sent out the request. It would take another several more weeks but hopefully he would have his information soon.

The weather quickly became chilly and the nights grew shorter. Soon it was Halloween. Jericho didn't dislike or like the holiday. He was indifferent to it. But, he soon realized, not everyone felt that way. The decorations went up. The chatter of students increased as excitement bubbled between them. Even few of the professors seemed excited. Some showed their excitement by giving more homework out and others by giving less homework. So their workload hadn't changed much.

Hogsmeade day. Jericho decided not to go with Theo to the village. Instead, he hoarded himself away in the library until he got the message to meet Professor Snape in Lupin's classroom for his monthly potion. Jericho stared at the letter that was delivered to him and sighed. He was really hoping he'd go straight to Professor Snape's classroom for the potion. Anything but his Defense professor.

Because of his reluctance, he found himself dragging his feet to the Defense room. He got there just as Professor Snape was exiting. "Professor Snape!" he called out.

His Head of House paused and waited for Jericho to reach him. He folded his arms. "You're late, Mr. Slyder."

"Yes, sir. Sorry. I was finishing up my work in the library. The potion, sir?" he asked, realizing his Potions professor didn't have anything in his hand.

"Next time, come immediately when you are called, Mr. Slyder. I don't like being the delivery boy." He jerked his head to the closed door behind him. "I left your goblet with Professor Lupin. Take the potion directly."

Jericho hid his wince with a nod. "Yes, professor. Thank you," he said as politely as he could.

"See me tomorrow evening for you next goblet, Mr. Slyder."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't be late." Professor Snape turned and walked down the corridor.

Jericho watched him go before turning to the door with a silent groan. He had managed to avoid being alone with the Defense professor since the man tried to talk to him about the boggart incidence. He was not looking forward to it. At least the human him, the wolf side seemed to be wagging his tail with enthusiasm. He never felt so torn before. Usually, the wolf side and the human side was on the same page.

He hardened his face and reached for the handle, just as the door opened and a familiar boy stepped out, pausing when he saw him. "Jericho!" Harry said in surprised. "You didn't go to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Harry," he said in greeting. He shook his head. "Didn't feel like it." Over Harry's head, Jericho could see the back of Lupin by his desk, looking at some tank. He felt that instant awareness of the alpha werewolf. He knew the Defense professor was listening into their conversation. There was no way he could miss it with his werewolf ears. "Maybe we can play a game of chess or something, after I'm finish here," he suggested.

Harry smiled and nodded. "That sounds great! Do you have a chessboard?" Jericho shook his head. "Neither do I, but I'm sure Ron won't mind if we borrow his."

Jericho shook his head. "I don't feel right borrowing his without his permission." Weasley was still warming up to him. They bond slightly over their dislike of Malfoy, but Weasley's tolerance seemed to end there. He really didn't like Slytherin's it seemed. If they weren't talking about Malfoy, they weren't talking. At least they were civil.

"I have a set you may use, if you don't mind playing in my office," a voice interrupted.

Harry grinned as he turned to face Lupin. "Really? You don't mind?"

Jericho held back a groan. It would be impolite to deny, since Harry seemed excited to play. Maybe they'd only play one round before Jericho made an excuse to leave. Well, at least he wouldn't be alone with Lupin.

Lupin smiled back and shook his head. "Not at all, Harry. Why don't you go up to my office now while I finish up with Jericho?"

Harry nodded and walked to the front of the classroom and up the steps to the office. They waited for the door to close before Lupin led Jericho over to the desk for his potion.

"Don't think. Just swallow," Lupin said, handing him his goblet.

Jericho did as he was told, tilting his head back. He must have made a face for he heard Lupin stifled a chuckle as he took the goblet back from him. "Too bad sugar doesn't work," the professor said.

Jericho didn't respond. He was still wondering if the potion was worth taking. Yes, it was nice not going mental during the full moon, to have some sort of control, but the potion's taste was almost too much. He grew up without it. So, he knew he could live without it.

Once he drank his nasty potion, Lupin led the way to his office. Harry was already sitting at a side table next to Lupin's desk, setting up the pieces for their game. Jericho sat on the other side, the black side. Lupin sat at his desk and pulled out a stack of papers to grade.

As the game progressed, Jericho found himself relaxing. He laughed at some of Harry's moves. "You aren't that great of a player, are you?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. That's why Ron loves to play with me. He wins every time."

Jericho never forgot Lupin was there, but he was able to push his presence to the back of his mind long enough to enjoy his time playing with Harry. Several times, he felt Lupin's eyes on them. It was comfortable. Too comfortable.

Finally, after two games, in which Jericho won, he excused himself to walk around the grounds. Harry went back to his common room.

* * *

It was a little chilly outside, even with the sun out. Jericho zipped up his coat to block the slight breeze as he walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

A twig snapped.

Jericho paused and glanced into the forest. "Hello?" he called out. He peered into the shadows and could have sworn he saw a shape move behind a tree.

He sighed and huddled in his coat. He turned and took a single step when there was another snap. Jericho growled and turned back to the forest. "Okay, who's following me? Come on. I know you're there. Come out."

This time he knew he saw something move. "I see you." The shape grew bigger and more defined as it crept close. It was a large, black dog. His eyes were a blueish grey, humane-like. He tilted his head to the side as if considering him.

Jericho looked around, seeing no one, he stepped into the forest. The dog tensed, but didn't run. He watched cautiously until Jericho stood only a few feet from him. Jericho folded his arms and glared. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

The dog sat down and stuck out his tongue to pant.

Jericho wasn't fooled. "Don't think I'm stupid. Any other dog would have attacked me or ran from me. You have to be an animagus. So, I ask again, who are you and why are you following me?"

The dog just sat there panting. He glanced about as if he didn't have a care in the world. It looked too dog-like and Jericho began to doubt himself. Maybe it really was a dog. Jericho seen animagus's before, Professor McGonagall was one, but that didn't mean he was able to distinguish between a real animal and an animagus. Animagus were, after all, made to look like the real thing.

"You're a strange mutt," Jericho muttered under his breath. His curiosity overcame him and he took another step towards the dog. He had never petted a dog before. They never let him. Dogs usually attacked him, sometimes ran in fear.

The dog quickly stood and took a step back, as if he was still unsure about him. Jericho paused and took a small step back. "Slow then." To appear less threatening, he knelt on the ground and held out a hand. "Come on, boy. I just want to pet you. I won't harm you, promise."

The dog inched forward, stretching his nose out to sniff his hand. As the dog did so, Jericho took the time to study him. The dog was a giant, bear-like size, and very skeletal, hungry no doubt. Kneeling down in front of him, the dog towered over his head. Okay, he may be overdramatizing the bear-like size, but that was only to emphasize how large the dog seemed to him.

The dog's cold, wet nose touched his palm. Encouraged, Jericho reached up and petted his black fur. It was tangled and coated with mud, making it feel prickly and not soft, as Jericho imagined a dog's fur to feel.

The dog leaned into the touch, moving closer. He sniffed Jericho's hair and neck. The brush of the dog's nose tickled and Jericho let out a chuckle as he leaned slightly away. The dog followed him, as if he wasn't done with his sniffing. Jericho leaned further back and the dog continued to follow him, until the boy landed on his back with the dog standing over him. Jericho laughed, the first real laugh in a long time, an innocent and childish laugh. The dog's nose continued to sniff his neck.

"Stop," Jericho laughed, "That tickles."

The dog leaned back, still looking down on him with his head tilted to the side.

Jericho rubbed the wet spot on his neck from the dog's nose. "Yes, I'm a werewolf. I didn't think you need to get that close to smell it on me," he said in good humor before sitting up. "You must have a bad nose." That _might_ explain why the dog didn't seem afraid of him. Might, being the key word.

The dog sat across from him, close enough to touch. "You must be the dog Harry keeps seeing." The dog panted and glanced to the side, seemingly not understanding what was going on. "Harry Potter, a friend of mine."

The dog snapped his head to stare at him with oddly intelligent eyes. It brought his original thought back, that the dog was an animagus. With that uncomfortable thought in mind, Jericho frowned and pushed away from the dog, but then the dog laid down and whined. That moment of intelligence gone as the dog stuck his tongue out and panted. Jericho relaxed. What would be the odds of bumping into an animagus hiding out in the forest? He reached out and petted the dog.

The dog tried to lick his hand, but Jericho jerked away. "No dog slobber," he said with a grin. As if hearing a challenge, the dog stood and tried to lick his cheek. Jericho laughed as he held the dog back.

Jericho stayed out there the dog until the students returned from Hogsmeade when he had to go meet up with Theo.

* * *

 **Yes, I finally updated.  
**

 **Please Review**


	9. Halloween Night

**Chapter 8**

Jericho and Theo followed the rest of the Slytherins back to the common room after the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. "The way you guys celebrate Halloween is ridiculous," Jericho said, glaring up at the ceiling as he walked.

Theo smirked. "You talking to me or to Hogwarts?"

Jericho shrugged. "Whoever is listening, I suppose." Theo chuckled.

The Slytherins entered their common room and dispersed into separate groups. Jericho paused by the entrance and watched as smirks turned into glares and united groups split. He shook his head.

"What?" Theo asked.

"I think you guys take Professor Snape's words a little too seriously," Jericho noted. "Outside the common room, we're all mates, but then you enter the common room. You see just how much they hate their own housemates, the same people they were just joking with."

Theo shrugged, unconcerned. "That's what life is like for us. Always has been. Outside the home, the prefect family, strong and united. Inside the home, the tension, the fights. At least, that's how it is with my family."

Before Jericho could decide if he wanted to respond to that, the door swung opened again and Professor Snape entered. "Prefects!" he yelled.

Jericho and Theo stepped aside as the prefects gathered around their Head of House. The common room stilled, sensing an urgency in Professor Snape's voice. They watched behind their textbooks or homework and waited.

Professor Snape turned and left the room in a hurry. The Prefects turned and faced the room. "Everyone to the Great Hall now!" the seventh year prefect ordered. "Line up." The other prefects disappeared down the dormitory hall to make sure all the students were accounted for.

Whispers filled the room as everyone did as they were told.

"What's going on?" Malfoy demanded. Despite his rude tone, no one snapped at him. They, too, wanted answers.

"We were just told to get everyone to the Great Hall immediately," the seventh year prefect explained. "Now, do as you're told, Malfoy, or you'll deal with Professor Snape and the Headmaster. Now quiet!"

The threat showed everyone just how serious this was. They began their walk back to the Great Hall in silence. Jericho eyed the prefects as they walked beside them. Some of the prefects whispered to the older students and Jericho noticed wands getting pulled out, defensively. Feeling the pressure, Jericho followed the older student's example.

When they reached the Great Hall, there was a quiet chatter of students from the other three houses. This was very serious. Jericho frowned, but couldn't think what would be serious enough to pull all the students into the Great Hall near bedtime.

Most of the professors were there, as well as the Headmaster. The Headmaster stood by the Great Hall doors once everyone was inside and began his speech. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he said to a red-headed boy who stood straighter under the attention. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

"That told us absolutely nothing," Theo muttered.

Jericho shook his head. "Not necessarily."

The Headmaster turned to leave the room, but paused. He glanced back at them and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." He waved his wand casually at the long tables. Some of the student's jumped when they suddenly flew into the air and stacked themselves at the edges of the hall. After another wave, the floor was covered with purple sleeping bags. It wasn't even a dark, rich purple, but a light, bright purple.

"Purple?" Jericho questioned.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly.

"We now know that the professors have to search the school for something or someone dangerous that got in. Who could that be?" Jericho said. "I doubt it's that dark whatsits name. The Aruror's would have been called for him, I'm sure. So, who else are they concerned about right now?"

"Sirius Black," Theo answered.

"Right. Thought I saw his name in the paper." Jericho didn't admit that he had no clue who Sirius Black was. He only knew that the man killed a bunch of muggles, and that was only because it was brought up in class once. He didn't know any details.

"They think he's trying to get Potter."

"I see. Then, we'll need to speak to him to know what's going on."

But before they could, the gossip-vine reached their ears, telling them that Sirius Black did indeed broke into Hogwarts and slashed the Gryffindor portrait in an attempt to get in.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted the red-headed Head Boy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"That doesn't make much sense," Jericho said as he grabbed a sleeping bag furthest from the door, in the corner.

Theo grabbed the one next to him and gave him a "what doesn't?" look.

"Did Black come to Hogwarts when he was a boy? Don't they have the grand Halloween Feast every year?" He sat under the cover of his sleeping bag and shook his head. "Never mind, that does make sense. Smart, too."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Jericho laid down and propped his head on his hands. "Black coming in during the Halloween Feast. He would have known, having been to Hogwarts. He's smart to come in then. I think his plan was to enter the Gryffindor common room and wait for Harry. Smart and daring. I wonder what his exit strategy would have been."

Theo turned his body to face him and propped his head up, mirroring Jericho. He shook his head the best he could. "That actually doesn't make sense."

"How so?"

"Sirius Black was in Gryffindor. The house of brash and rowdy students. One of my father's friends was years ahead of him in school, but he said that Black was as Gryffindor as they come, rash, doesn't know how to think, dives head first into situations. They…dueled," Theo said suggestively, as if hiding the full story, "several times when they were older. My father's friend said he still was as rash as he was in school, if not more so. My father dueled him as well and said Black wore his heart on his sleeve and it made him predictable and foolish. And being in Azkaban, well, that place doesn't make you sane."

"It would make him even more impulsive," Jericho said.

"The lights are going out now!" the Head Boy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

Jericho lowered his voice more, glad the Head Boy was on the other side of the room. "He would have gone in directly for Harry. So, what was he after in the Gryffindor common room?"

The lights went out and slowly the room grew quiet.

"Another question is, how did he get in?"

The two boys turned to glance at the other side of Theo. Blaise Zabini shrugged. "Just a thought," he said before turning over to try and get some sleep.

"A very good thought," Jericho agreed before settling down in his purple sleeping bag.

* * *

Several hours later, Jericho was still awake. It was too close to the full moon to be lacking sleep, but his mind won't shut down. He couldn't figure out why Sirius Black was trying to get into the Gryffindor common room or why he was after Harry in the first place or how he even got into the school. He read _Hogwarts: A History_ once several years ago. The book made it seem impossible to sneak into the school with evil intention. Maybe Black didn't have evil intention? But why break into the school in the first place. Who was he?

The door creaked open, as it had been throughout the night when the professors reported in. Then there was a murmur of voices somewhere on the other side of the room.

Jericho shifted in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes for the thousandth time. It wasn't any of his business. He tried telling himself that for the past two hours, but the thought was still haunting him. It was his business because Harry was his friend and he seem to be in danger. Jericho was protective of his friends, protective of those he saw as a part of his pack. He didn't like the idea that someone he was close to was in danger.

What would Black want in the common room? If he was as rash as Theo said he was, why go there? Maybe he didn't realize the date. Thought Harry would be in the common room. Jericho mentally shook his head. No. Black would have noticed when he passed the noisy Great Hall. One had to pass the Great Hall from the Entrance Hall. As far as he knew that was the only way in or out of Hogwarts. Unless he was wrong. There must be other ways into Hogwarts. He was sure the Headmaster would know those ways, but would someone like Black know them?

Footsteps drew near.

"And what of Jericho Slyder? Do you suspect him as well?" It was the Headmaster. The footsteps paused by his head. He kept his face still and his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. He could almost feel the Headmaster staring down at him.

"That is not the reason, Albus, and you know it." Professor Snape. "He was friends with Black."

"Is that the only reason you distrust him, Severus? I'm sure it's more than that."

"You shouldn't let your blind faith stand in the way of fact, Albus."

"And you shouldn't let your past and prejudice stand in the way of blind faith. I appreciate your protective nature with the children, Severus. It's a trait not many have the chance to see in you, but, in this instance, it is not that trait which makes you speak your concern. I stand firm to my decision. No one in this school helped Black get inside. I must see to the Dementors now." One of the footsteps walked away.

Jericho could still sense the tall presence of Professor Snape by his head. The man let out a frustrating sound that was between a sigh and a growl and felt his intense gaze on him. He heard him sigh again, this time sounding resigned or tired, before walking away.

The young werewolf waited to hear the door creak close again before opening his eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize who Professor Snape distrusted. Professor Lupin. According to what he heard, Lupin used to be friends with Black. Interesting. That would explain the man's reaction when someone brought up Black in class a month ago. Would Lupin help an old friend out?

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Everyone was talking for days about the night Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts. Theories on how he got in and out undetected became more and more ridiculous each day. One of the rumors was that Black turned into a flowering shrub.

As the days went by, the closer the full moon came and the less Jericho ate and he would sit at the Gryffindor table more often, trying to get away from Malfoy. Theo, of course, would join him. It got to the point that people stopped staring when he moved from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor.

One of those days was Thursday. The full moon was that night and Malfoy made the unknown mistake of bashing Lupin during lunch within Jericho's hearing. They had just came from Defense, which started his rant about Lupin's clothes, his obvious status as a muggle loving wizard, and his overall "poor" teaching. If Jericho had to sit through another one of his insults, he would go full werewolf on the boy. To stop himself from doing something to shut Malfoy up, he stood and moved to the Gryffindor table. Theo followed without question.

Harry moved over to give them room. In front of him, he had a chicken leg on a plate that smelled very tasty. Jericho laid his head down in his arms and stared at the chicken. He was hungry for meat, but he didn't dare steal it and eat it in front of everyone. Besides, his muscles ache too much to do any more movement then absolutely necessary. So, he stared.

"If you're thinking about stealing my chicken, Jericho, go ahead," Harry said. "I don't think I can finish."

Jericho shook his head, but didn't stopped staring.

"He's back to not eating, Potter," Theo explained. "But I'll take it."

"Go ahead." Harry passed the plate to Theo over Jericho's head. It relieved Jericho to know that his two friends got along. It made things easier when he didn't have to divide his attention between the only two friends he had.

With the chicken out of sight, Jericho managed to lift up his head.

"What brings you two over here this time?" Granger asked from across the table. Jericho got along with her pretty well. She was easy to get along with. She had a no nonsense policy with prejudice attitude that made her very likeable to a werewolf like himself. She was intelligent, but more book smart then street smart, unlike him. He was close to being on first name basis with her and he was okay with that.

"Malfoy was insulting Professor Lupin and, oddly enough, Jericho here doesn't like it when people insult him," Theo answered.

"How's that odd?" Weasley asked from his seat beside Granger.

"Because," Theo eyed Jericho as if looking for an answer, "he doesn't seem to like Lupin all that much either."

"It's not that I don't like him. I just don't…hundred percent trust him," Jericho defended. He glanced at Lupin sitting at the Head Table talking to Hagrid.

"Yet you don't like it when someone insults him?" Harry questioned.

Jericho pulled his eyes away from the older man and shrugged. "It's complicated." What else could he say? His trust of the man was the reason he distrust him? That would certainly bring up more questions. Questions he couldn't answer.

* * *

Jericho's excuse was pretty much the same as last month, an all-night trip to the library. He didn't even bother telling Malfoy anything and the blond haired boy didn't ask. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to use that excuse. Theo was already questioning it, but in his silent way that made it easy for Jericho to ignore. However, an unsaid question was still a question. Jericho didn't know how long Theo would be able to keep his questions silent.

The young werewolf closed the secret door of the Shrieking Shack. He straightened and rubbed his aching back.

 _Creak_.

He paused in mid-motion and glanced at the ceiling.

 _Creak_.

The ceiling above him creaked again and there was a pad, pad of footsteps above him. He wasn't alone.

His body tensed and his breath got caught in his throat. He slowly walked to the steps and glanced up. "Hello?" he called out. It wasn't safe for anyone to be there, so it didn't matter who it was. Though, the thought that it could be Sirius Black did cross his mind. If Black was friends with Lupin, did that mean he knew about the Shack? Lupin wouldn't have allowed Jericho to change there if he thought it unsafe…would he? No, no, he wouldn't. Jericho was sure of that.

A short, dark figure appeared at the top of the stairs and Jericho sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you." He made his way up the steps. "What are you doing here, boy?" He sat down at the top landing and petted the black dog on the head. "And how on Merlin's creation did you get here?"

The dog stared around with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Jericho shook his head. "Animals sure do have an uncanny ability to appear in the oddest of places, from what I hear from pet owners. I don't know if it's safe for you to be here, boy. You know what I am." The dog laid down on the landing, right up against his body. Jericho didn't mind. He actually appreciated the warmth from the dog's body. "You shouldn't be here, but I'm glad for the company. Going through the change is never easy, with or without the potion."

He sat there silently on top of the steps, petting the equally quiet dog, for several minutes. It suddenly hit him—a feeling he never felt before crept into his heart, making him frown and his body slouch. Loneliness. He suddenly felt alone. Alone in his situation. He never knew this feeling before because he never knew not being alone. He didn't let it come to him before. There was barely a time when he had friends or someone he could turn to.

As if sensing the turn to his emotions, the dog lifted his head and placed it on Jericho's leg. The weight was a reminder that he wasn't alone in the rackety old shack, not this time. The boy smiled and hugged the dog to him. "You know what it's like, don't you, boy? To be alone? How long have you been alone? I never knew the feeling before now," he continued without pausing, knowing the dog couldn't answer even if he understood the question. "Now I have friends, now there is Professor Lupin." The dog shifted in his lap. "He's also a werewolf, a tame one. I've never met a tame werewolf before. I guess it gives me hope. Hope that I don't have to be wild. There is another one like me, who can understand me." He glared down at the dog. "Don't tell him I said that. I would deny it. I'm supposed to hate him, well, distrust him, but that doesn't mean I can't see it. Knowing him, knowing friends, it suddenly makes me realize that I've been alone for a very, very long time. Maybe since Macey died. That's a long story. One I don't want to get into right now."

A wave a pain hit him, warning him of the approaching full moon. He gently shoved the dog's head off his lap and stood, holding the staircase railing for support. "You should go, boy. I need to get ready for the change." He stumbled into the bedroom to take his clothes off in private.

After the painful change was completely, the werewolf coiled himself on the mattress to sleep. The door creaked opened and the dog walked in. He hopped on the mattress beside the werewolf and laid down next him, like a protector.

The dog was gone by morning and Jericho half thought he dreamt it.

* * *

 **Review please.  
**


	10. Werewolf Assignment

**Chapter 9**

Jericho missed classes on Friday, because he was stuck in the infirmary. Professor Lupin didn't visit him this time and he felt his heart dip, as if he was disappointed. He took it as proof that the professor didn't care like he said he did. Jericho shook that feeling away the best he could and found himself unable to get the rest he needed, making the matron keep him there for another night, much to his frustration.

Saturday came and went. Something at the Quidditch game happened. Mostly because the weather was horrible. There were many students coming in because of their colds. Jericho was surprised that the game went on with the storm outside. There were several groaning students and Quidditch players and he was able to hear so many people coming and going from the other side of his curtained-off bed. He thought he heard Harry's name a few times, but wasn't sure if Harry was visiting a friend or if he was sick himself.

On Sunday, Madame Pomfrey finally released him and, as he left his curtained-off area, he saw Harry propped up on pillows several beds from him. He was just staring off into space, clearly bored.

"Harry, what happened?" Jericho asked as he approached the bed. He pulled the strap of his bag farther up his shoulder. The bag had his dirty clothes from Thursday and homework, which he worked on yesterday.

Harry straightened. "Jericho! Wh…what are you doing here? I didn't realize you were here. Did you get a cold from yesterday's game?"

It would be a nice excuse except Theo, he was sure, would eventually hear about this excuse and he knew he wasn't at the game, and that wouldn't explain why he missed Friday. He shook his head. "I came down with something Friday morning. I was fine yesterday, but that matron of ours is quiet cautious, for a lack of a better word."

Harry chuckled knowingly. "Tell me about it. I'm feeling just fine. No need to keep me here all weekend."

Jericho shared a smile with him before turning back to the original question. "So, what happened?"

"You know we played yesterday, right?"

Jericho nodded. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, correct?"

Harry pulled a face and shook his head. "You Slytherins copped out on us."

"Oi, don't drag innocent me into this," Jericho said with a chuckle. "I had nothing to do with it. I swear. But, let me guess. Malfoy."

The other boy nodded with an eye roll. "Claimed his arm still hurt. I don't know how you live with him."

Jericho shrugged. Honestly, Malfoy didn't make a big show of his arm behind closed doors. There was no point then. Everyone knew he was faking the seriousness of his injury. The Slytherin's allow his act in public, knowing they could get special treatment, like getting out of a game taking place in bad weather. However, no one would tolerate it in the privacy of the common room. It didn't help that the older Slytherins, at least, didn't like Malfoy's high attitude, so allow him to make a fool of himself in public as well as reap the benefits. Ah, the life of a Slytherin.

"Who did you play against then?" Jericho asked, only half interested. Quidditch never held much of an appeal for him. Flying was fun and all, but he didn't know much about the sport itself.

"Hufflepuff." He sighed and frowned. "We lost. The dementors entered the field. I fell and my broom got smash by the Whomping Willow."

"Sorry to hear that, mate. Any chance of repairing it?" Harry's forlorn face was enough of an answer. "Bumper, mate. I'm sure you'll figure something out. Well, I should go and ask Theo about Friday's homework."

"Speaking of, Lupin wasn't feeling well on Friday either. Snape took over his class. We have an essay on recognizing and killing a werewolf. Well, he took over my class. I don't know about yours," he admitted.

Jericho froze. "What?" he tried to ask casually, but he could hear the strain in his voice.

Harry didn't notice. He just nodded with a grimace. "I don't think you'll have to worry about doing it. That is, if Lupin is feeling better by tomorrow. No offense to your Head of House, but I think the lesson would have been a whole lot better if Lupin taught it."

Jericho tried smiling, but wasn't sure how successful he was. "None taken. Well, take care and get out soon," he said as he walked to the door.

"Bye, Jericho."

When he got back to the common room, he was glad that there were no verbal questions about his whereabouts. Malfoy gave him a heated glare, but didn't bother asking this time. Theo glanced up at him from his desk with a speculating look, but didn't say anything accept a welcome back. Theo stood and gathered his things.

"Where you going?" Jericho asked as he flopped onto his bed.

"Library with Granger. We're going to work on homework. You coming? I'm sure you have tons to do."

Jericho raised his eyebrow slightly. He didn't realize Theo was that close to Harry and his friends to schedule homework meetings. He sat up with a groan. "Might as well. You can't leave me here with that," he said nodding over to where Malfoy was sitting his bed, playing with the bandages on his arm.

Theo smirked. "Of course not."

* * *

Professor Lupin was back on Monday. He looked tired, but well. Jericho didn't notice any outward signs of panic when he heard what Snape did. Professor Snape, apparently, took over both of the third year classes and each class was giving the werewolf assignment. He didn't understand how Lupin could appear so calm when he nearly panicked when he was told. Lupin informed the class that they didn't have to do it, but it was too late. Most of the students had it done already. Jericho's body stilled when he saw, at the corner of his eye, Theo stuffing his finish report back into his bag.

He couldn't pay attention at all during class. His paranoia kept suggesting he was being stared at, that someone knew. His eyes would discreetly flicker over the faces of his classmates, wondering who would have guessed, who would be the one that got him kicked out of Hogwarts. It was a familiar feeling, that seemed even stronger then years before. He was prepared and even looking forward to staying a whole school year for once, now that seemed to be threatened. He was mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down. He should have known it was too good to be true. He shouldn't have relaxed his guard. He should have prepared himself for this. Nothing good ever last long. He knew this. Why did he thought this time things would be different? Just because Lupin got through Hogwarts, didn't mean he could too.

Everyone that did the homework knew how to recognize and kill him. Anyone. Even Theo. What if Theo knew or, worse, Malfoy! Did Pansy Parkinson glare at him? Did she know? Did Millicent Bulstrode just gave him a knowing look? What about Theo? He couldn't lose his first friend he made in a very long time!

As soon as class ended, Jericho grabbed his bag and left, trying to get away from his classmates.

"Jericho!" Theo called out, rushing to catch up with him. He was struggling to zip up his bag as they speed walked away from the classroom. "Glad to see you're that hungry, mate," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "You that eager for lunch?"

Jericho slowed to a stop and sighed. Theo's easy nature and calm stare relieved part of his paranoia. His friend didn't know and he would be the first to catch on. "Sorry, Theo. I just…just had to get out of there."

They started walking slowly, allowing the rest of their classmates to pass them on the way to lunch. "It's okay. Just warn me next time, alright? I barely had time to shove my book in my bag."

Jericho snorted in amusement before frowning. He paused and groaned. Theo raised a curious brow and waited. Jericho glanced behind them. "I forgot my book in the classroom."

Theo chuckled. "Want me to go with?"

The other boy shook his head. "No. You go ahead. Might as well snag a seat by Harry. I'm not in the mood to deal with Malfoy right now. I'll be along shortly."

"Okay."

They parted ways. Theo to the Great Hall and Jericho back to the Defense classroom. Just as he turned the corner he stopped. Lupin came out of the room with a steal look on his face. It was a look Jericho never expected to see on the calm and temperate professor. Lupin turned and walked down the corridor away from where Jericho stood. Where was he going? To see his old friend Black? Curious, the boy found himself following quietly behind, keeping enough distance between them. The older werewolf was so certain in his direction that he didn't seem to notice Jericho following him. Lupin's step was quick and hard, much different than the soft step of his usual walk. It was even more curious to see Lupin slipping down to the lower floors towards the dungeons. Was he hiding Black down in the dungeons? Lupin turned a corner and before Jericho even reached it, he heard a voice.

"Well, well, what are you doing down here?" It was Professor Snape. The Potion Master suddenly hissed in pain.

Jericho sneaked a look around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw Lupin's tight hold on Snape's upper arm. He dragged him down the hall to an empty room. The door slammed shut behind them and Jericho rushed to it and put his ear to the door.

"Temper, temper, Lupin."

"Shut it, Severus!" Jericho leaned back slightly in surprise at the venom in Lupin's voice.

"What got your tail in a knot this time? I'm surprise your _friend_ isn't hiding in here."

"Black is no friend of mine, and don't act like you don't know what this is about."

"Please, enlighten me." Snape's voice sounded bored and it seem to infuriate Lupin even more.

"How could you, Severus! Did you even think or were you too blinded by the past to see the harm you could have done with that assignment!"

"What? Afraid of being found out, wolf?"

"Not as much as I'm afraid for Jericho Slyder," Lupin said without hesitation. Jericho blinked, not expecting his name to be brought up at all. "Did you even think of him when you assigned that homework?" There was a pause before Lupin continued. "I didn't think so. The damage you could have caused to a boy in your own House. You are responsible for him and you threw him under a train! You didn't see him in my class just now, afraid that someone found out! You are too stuck in the past. You want to be juvenile and pick on someone, pick on me and only me. Don't you _dare_ drag Jericho into your vendetta! He's an innocent boy!"

"Dare? And what would you do about it if I _dared_?"

"I'll finish what Black started in our sixth year."

There was a moment of silence before Snape said, "You won't damage Albus' trust for something petty."

"Pick on Jericho Slyder again and test me. James isn't around this time to drag you to safety."

"My, my, someone sure is protective of the little wolf."

"Yes, I am," Lupin said with conviction.

There was silence again. Jericho could imagine the two professor glaring at each other, waiting for the other to back down first.

"Listen, Severus, what is done is done," Lupin said more calmly, "but let me ask you a favor."

"As if I…"

"A favor," Lupin spoke up over Snape's protest, "I'm sure you'll be glad to do. If you notice anyone, _anyone_ , suspecting Jericho, turn their attention to me."

Jericho gasped.

"I could live with everyone knowing."

"You sure? You'll give up your job, the respect of the students, a steady paycheck, all for a boy who hates you anyway? How touching." The sarcasm was not lost on Jericho.

"Better me, then him! I don't want him ostracized for something he had no control over! Besides, this way I give you permission to do what you've been dying to do since our sixth year; tell the world about me."

"I suppose I could live with that."

Jericho heard footsteps coming to the door. He quickly locked the door with a simple charm to give himself a little extra time to get away. He hoped, in his anger, Lupin wouldn't remember if he locked the door or not, or assume Snape did it. He rushed down the hall as quietly as he could. Before he made it to the corner, he heard the doorknob rattle and the lock click undone. He was around the corner before the door opened.

He ran to the rest of the way back to the Defense classroom to grab his book. He was out before Lupin got back.

* * *

Jericho sat through lunch in complete silence, staring at his plate as he played with the food with his fork. When asked what took him so long to get his textbook, he bended the truth saying Lupin held him back and the subject was dropped, though Harry and Weasley expressed their joy at learning Lupin was back.

From the Great Hall, the group walked together to Potion and, for once, he wasn't sure he wanted to go and face Snape. Jericho was usually indifferent to the professor's obvious show of favoritism. Yes, he often felt bad for Harry and his friends. They, more often than not, got the brunt of Snape's nasty comments, but Jericho knew he wouldn't be here long enough to care and the attitude didn't affect him in any negative way. Especially since he knew Snape could be worst to misbehaving Slytherins then any Gryffindor. But, after overhearing the conversation between him and Lupin, Jericho didn't think he could stomach through a potion class. Would Snape test Lupin's protectiveness like Lupin challenged him to? Rationally, he knew the Potion Master won't, but it was that irrational side that wanted to take over his instinct, and that was to flee before he got hurt.

He paused just before they came to the potion classroom. He wasn't a Gryffindor. He didn't need to be brave. He needed to protect himself. That was how he survived for so long. He listened to his instinct because that was what kept him alive. "You know what, mates? I don't feel well. I think I'll just go to the Infirmary."

"You were just there yesterday," Harry pointed out.

Jericho nodded. "I know. It must be a relapse. You guys go without me."

"You did look pretty pale earlier," Theo said.

"Yes, and quiet," Granger added. Weasley kept silent beside her.

"See you guys later." Jericho turned and left the dungeons, but he didn't go to the Infirmary. He went outside instead and sat against a tree trunk by the Forbidden Forest. It was cold and he didn't have his coat, but he barely felt the chill, so lost he was in his thoughts.

He didn't know what to feel about Lupin's protective nature or about the conversation he overheard. Uncomfortable. That may be one emotion. He was so determined to dislike Lupin. The man was everything Jericho distrusted, but Lupin was beating down those walls. He was beginning to feel that the older werewolf actually did care for him. He didn't have to tell Snape to turn any negative attention to himself. He didn't even have to yell at Snape for his thoughtlessness. Something inside told Jericho that Lupin wouldn't have confronted Snape otherwise.

It was wrong. All wrong. Why did Lupin feel protective? Jericho gave him no sign that he wanted some relationship with him. Nothing to hint that he was okay with Lupin. He tried to avoid the man the best he could. He yelled at him, accused him of lying, challenged him in the middle of class…why was the man still trying? He didn't understand and he didn't like not understanding.

Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head. There at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, some yards from him, stood the black dog. Beside the dog was an orange, fluffy cat. The dog began walking away from Jericho with the cat following him. The boy smirked in amusement. "So, that's why you've been around. You found a lady cat that you like." It certainly wasn't the oddest couple he'd seen.

Jericho stayed out in the cold until he was sure his potion class ended. He managed to get to Transfiguration with only a minute to spare.

* * *

It was near the end of November that the owl came. Jericho was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. Theo sat next to him, working on homework that wasn't due for another three days, causally munching on his toast. The post came, just like it did every morning. Owls flying over everyone's head, swooping down to drop of packages and letters. Hooting a goodbye to their owners, staying for a bite to eat, and flying off back through the windows.

Jericho never cared for the ritual. It was loud and it seemed a little unsanitary having owls flying overhead while they were trying to eat. Today, however, an owl swoop down to him with a letter. Jericho snatched it from the owl, thinking it was a letter from the Aynesworth. They didn't often write and Jericho never responded. Cold, but after going through this a hundred times, he knew when a couple was being sincere when they asked how he was doing. The Aynesworth, he felt, weren't being sincere so why bother replying.

The owl hooted before flying off. He finally glanced down at the letter and blinked. Theo, noticing his form straighten, glanced over with a silent question.

Jericho leaned over. "It's from the orphanage."

Theo blinked and set down his half-eaten toast. "Arithmancy starts in a half an hour."

Jericho gave his friend a thankful look before leaving the Great Hall. With that little statement, Theo told him he would cover for him if he was late. He didn't expect to be. It shouldn't take long to read through some official documents.

But it would take some time to actually open it, he realized later. He was sitting on a window seat in a hall not usually traveled, staring down at the letter in his hand. He was nervous about opening it. His identity could be stored away in that letter. The name of his parents. The reason why he was abandoned.

"Come on, Jericho, pull yourself together," he muttered under his breath. Arithmancy was going to start soon. He needed to get this done before class. He reached for the flap of the envelope and pulled it free. There were several papers inside. He took a deep breath before pulling them out.

The first paper from the orphanage was just a confirmation letter, letting him know that inside held the paperwork filled out when he was brought in and an apology for misplacing the birth certificate. Jericho let out a disappointing sigh. He had been hoping for his birth certificate. He put the letter aside. He quickly scanned the other documents. They were forms signed by the person who dropped him off at the orphanage. Forms of acknowledgement to release all custody of him. He skipped the rest of the form to glance down at the handwritten signature at the bottom. He studied the signature, trying to read its loopy cursive for the name.

The first letter was certainly a B and the second a…N or an R? He brought the paper closer to his face. R. It had to be R. Brandi. The last name wasn't as hard to read. The hardest letter was the third one. He couldn't tell if it was a C or an O. It didn't take long to realize what letter it had to be for it to make sense.

"Brandi Macbeth," he said. He rubbed the name with his thumb. "Mother." It had to be his mother. There was even an address. But there was no name of his father.

He had to write to her, if not to ask her why she abandoned him, but to get the name of his father. There was no way he could make it to class now. He had a letter to write. Besides, he wasn't worried about Arithmancy. He was in the top ten in that class and today was a review before an exam. He won't be missing much.

Jericho hopped off the window seat, gathered the papers, and ran to the library where he was able to hide in the corner to write his letter in peace.

 _Dear Mother,_

He shook his head and scribbled it out to try again. Dear Ms. Brandi Macbeth. Dear Brandi. Dear Ms. Macbeth…No, no, no, no, no. Just finding a form of address was taking a lot time! Jericho threw the quill down and sighed. He stared at his latest attempt, which was Dear Ms. Brandi.

He sat up and grabbed a new sheet of parchment from his bag to start over.

 _Ms. Brandi Macbeth,_

 _You don't know me, but my name is Jericho Slyder. You gave me up for adoption almost fourteen years ago at Joy Home Christian Orphanage. I came across your name in my files and I hope I don't disrupt your life too much, but I was wondering if you can tell me why you gave me up and the identity of my father and where he may be currently residing, if you happen to know. I am not looking for a familial relationship, if you do not wish it. I just want to clear up some cobwebs, sort of speak, mostly for my medical background, and to clear any doubts in my mind. If you could just provide this, I promise I won't bug you again._

 _Thank you._

 _Jericho Slyder_

It had taken him even longer to write the letter. In the first draft, he actual used the words "mother" and "son," but decided against them. She may have birthed him, but she had also gave him up. She wasn't his mother in the deeper sense of the word and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable if she really didn't want him. Brandi Macbeth may have a different family now. She might not want to hear from him, a reminder of a past she wanted to forget. Or she regretted giving him up and loved the fact he was contacting her. She might jump at the chance to respond, to find out more about him. He didn't know which he wanted more. Keep distance or make connection.

Jericho folded the letter up and wrote down the address. The thought that she might have moved since giving him up crossed his mind, but he would across that bridge if he got to it.

He checked the time with his wand and sighed. Not only did he miss Arithmancy, but Defense as well. It was way into lunch now. He didn't realize the letter would take him so long to write.

Skipping lunch entirely, Jericho went to the owlry to send his letter before heading to his next class to wait until lunch ended.

* * *

 **I love protective Lupin! That's my favorite part so far!  
**

 **Warning: The next chapter is going by really, really slow. I don't know how long it will take me to update, but I will update!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. December

**Chapter 10**

December came. Along with it, the cold and the snow. Less students went outside during their free time, filling the library and the Great Hall instead. As if it was an unspoken rule on December first, everyone started talking about their Christmas plans. This was Jericho's least favorite time of the year. Not Christmas, but the month lending up to it—when everyone was talking about it. During Christmas Break, everyone was gone and it was quiet. He could act like it was any other day, but before the break was a different story. It was during this time that made it hard to get through the day. The reminder of his family situation was harder to ignore when everyone was talking about their families and asking about his plans.

Jericho was sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner one Friday evening, picking at his green peas as everyone talked around him. Theo pushed his empty plate aside and pulled out his homework. Jericho watched him for mere entertainment, not that he was all that interesting, but it was better than watching Malfoy brag to his followers.

Theo was quite the studious student. Jericho liked that about him. It made it easier for Jericho to get his work done. Not that he was a procrastinator, but he only did homework that was due within a few days and, once it was done, it was done, while Theo did homework a week in advance, if he was able to, and always doubled and tripled check his work. However, he wasn't as crazy about it as Hermione Granger.

"You going to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Theo asked as he wrote a sentence down in his essay.

Jericho blinked. "Hmm?" He shook his head when the question registered in his brain. "Oh. No, I suppose not. It'll be too crowded this month. I'll go next time."

"Too crowded?"

"Hmhm," Jericho hummed as he nodded. "It's the last trip before Christmas. Everyone will be there to get gifts for their family and friends."

Theo finally glanced up from his essay. "You going to the Aynesworth?"

Jericho snorted and sat up. "You kiddin'? No way." Not to say they didn't ask, but it was the same thing as writing to them. Why do it when they didn't really care? "I'll be here over break. You goin' home?"

Theo sighed heavily and his eyes dimmed. "Yeah," he muttered before looking back down at his essay.

Jericho eyes narrowed, but he didn't ask. Theo never spoke of his family situation. However, Jericho did catch on that his mother was out of the picture and his parents had him very late in life. It was rumored that because of her age, Theo's mother couldn't hold on long after birthing him. Jericho knew very little about Nott Sr., and Theo wasn't willing to share. What he observed didn't put Nott Sr. into a good light. Theo was reluctant to speak of his family. Every time his family was brought up, he would glance away and clam up. His face would turn to stone and his jaw would tighten. His home life wasn't rainbows and golden puppies. Theo was afraid of his father.

"What about Potter and his gang?"

Jericho shrugged. "Think they're staying too."

Theo's eyes flickered up. "At least you won't be alone here."

Jericho just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to plate. It didn't matter to him if he had company over break. The full moon so happened to be Christmas Eve night this year. It would be better if he didn't have anyone wondering where he was during Christmas dinner in the Great Hall. He could only hope that Harry and his crew would be too distracted by their gifts to wonder about him.

"You'll have the dorm room to yourself," Theo continued to say. "I heard Malfoy and the rest of our year mates will be leaving."

Jericho grinned and nodded. "That does sound nice…and quiet."

"No doubt," Theo agreed before turning his attention back to his essay. They settled into an easy silence until Theo spoke again. "Any word from her?"

Knowing just who Theo was talking about, Jericho shook his head. "'Course not. It hasn't been a month yet. By my calculation, my mother should get the owl within the next week. It should take at least another month to hear back." He put his fork down. "Why do we use owls? Muggles get information and mail much faster. Why not use their system? Owls are slow. They have to fly, for Merlin sake. The weather slows them down and they have to stop to rest and get food periodically. It's not very reliable. So, why use them?"

Theo shrugged. "Tradition, I guess. How do they do it?"

"The muggles have many ways, but the fastest way is the computer. It sends letters in seconds across the world. I don't know how it works, but it does. Very convenient."

"Whoa. Never heard of it, but it sounds pretty cool."

"Oi, Potter, you going home for Christmas to see your parents?" Malfoy called across the aisle to Harry. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You don't have parents. They're dead." The rest of the third year Slytherins laughed as if it was the funniest thing they heard. "Little orphan Potter, stuck here for the holidays," the blonde mocked. Harry's back tensed, but he didn't turn around.

Jericho clinched his teeth and glared at the boy.

Theo leaned over the table. "Remember what Snape said, Jericho. Not in public."

"I do remember what he said. He said I can stand up to my friend."

"I'm sure he meant when there is no…"

"Oi, Malfoy," Jericho called out.

"other choice," Theo finished lamely.

Malfoy turned to him and glared back. "What, Slyder?"

"You're one to talk with your own mother dead."

"What are you talking about, Slyder? My mother is still alive!"

"Oh, she is?" Jericho said with mock surprise. "I'm sorry. It's just you talk so much about your father, one has to wonder about her. Are you ashamed of her or something?"

The surrounding Slytherins and Gryffindors leaned in with interest to the verbal attack.

"I'm not ashamed! Don't you talk about my family, you worthless orphan."

Jericho rolled his eyes for mere dramatic effect. "Wow, very creative." He frowned and leaned on the table. "You know, something just occurred to me. I have to wonder if you have a crush on Harry Potter."

There was a gasp by those listening in and a few chuckles.

"I mean, we already established that you had a small crush on me. Gross, by the way. But now I see that you really have a crush on Harry Potter. Why else try to get his attention like you do? I've notice that when a boy likes girl he pulls on her ponytail, just to get her attention. I don't see why same thing won't apply to a boy liking another boy. It seems like that's what you're doing. You verbally attack Harry Potter for no reason, just to get his attention. You must like him."

"That's sick, Slyder. You're sick!"

Jericho sighed. "That's what you said last time I brought up your obvious sexual orientation. The boy doth protest too much, methinks," he quoted, changing lady to boy to fit the situation.

One of the Slytherin prefects came up to them. "What's going on? Do I need to pull you two aside?"

Malfoy glared hard at Jericho before shaking his head. "No."

Jericho glanced innocently at the prefect. "No, sir. We were just conversing."

The older boy glanced between the two. "Well, stop it, unless you want me to get Professor Snape involved." He left and returned to his seat.

"Wait, until my father…"

"Oh, please, Malfoy, stop before you bore me to death. You are such a daddy's boy."

"Well," Pansy Parkinson spoke up from next to Malfoy, "at least he isn't a charity case."

Jericho brow narrowed slightly in confusion, but refused to show weakness.

Malfoy smirked. "Yeah, didn't you know, Slyder? The Aynesworths only took you in to increase their political standing. Helping the helpless. It just touches the softies. Once they accomplish their goal, they'll throw you away. You mean nothing to them, but a way to achieve their goal. You'll get thrown back into the orphanage."

"Tell me something I don't know, Malfoy. You really think I care?" He hadn't known that was the reason the Aynesworth adopted him, but he knew they wouldn't keep him. No one ever kept him. "I've been through this enough times. You are pathetic." He stood. "Come on, Theo. Let's go before the prefect follows through on his threat." The last thing they needed was their Head of House getting involved.

They exited the Great Hall.

"Jericho!"

Someone called out from behind them. They stopped and turned, waiting for Harry, Granger, and Weasley to catch up to him.

"That was wicked!" Weasley said.

"Thanks, Jericho, for standing up to me," Harry said.

Jericho shrugged away the praise. "I have no parents either, Harry. Malfoy's insults to you is an insult to me, when it comes to lack of a family."

"Thanks anyway."

"If you two aren't done with homework, you can join us in the library," Granger offered, not noticing or ignoring the grimace on Harry and Weasley's faces. "We have tons to do and so little time to do it all."

"For you," Weasley said. "Told you you're insane taking all those classes! How are you doing them anyway?" She did seem overwhelmed. Her hair was untidy, her shirt untucked, her robes were winkled, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Jericho eyes narrowed in slight concern.

"I told you, Ronald, everything was figured out already! You don't need to concern yourself!"

Jericho grinned in amusement before interrupting the quarreling duo. "We finished already, but thanks, Granger. Maybe next time."

The group separated, the three Gryffindors heading up to the library and the two Slytherins heading down to their common room.

Jericho stopped in the corridor before their common room and leaned against the cold stone wall of the dungeon. He sighed.

Theo stopped beside him. "You didn't know, did you? About the Aynesworths."

Jericho shook his head. "I'm not surprised. I knew it wasn't long term." But a part of him, a small childish part of him, wished they really cared. A part of him craved family, wanted it, wanted someone to care for him and love him. He tried to guard himself against this type of pain, but a little of it always bleed through. He hated being unwanted. No one wanted to be his family. No one ever did. Maybe he would be able to block it within the next year or so. Wouldn't that be a relief.

He pushed off the wall. "Come on."

* * *

Remus sat down the last graded essay from his sixth year's class on the rest of the pile. He rubbed his temple to find relief from his headache. It started sometime after he went through the first years essays…No. If he was honest with himself, the headache began on Halloween night, when Black broke into the school. His indecision and guilt was tearing him apart inside. Should he tell Albus about Black's animgus form? Yes. He should. He knew he should. But would he? No. Why? He sighed.

Why indeed…

Each time he went to tell Albus something stopped him. Albus was busy or someone interrupted or it was not the best time. One excuse after another. Each time he stopped himself he felt a mixture of relief and guilt. Glad he didn't tell him he betrayed his trust in school and guilty that his cowardice allowed Black to hide in plain sight. And, to top it all off, Severus Snape started to breath down his neck even more since then. He barely had a moment of peace with that man around, watching his every move. As if he would work alongside the man that killed all his closest friends, who betrayed everything they stood for.

Remus glanced up when he felt Jericho outside the classroom door. Before he could stop himself he stood and made his way quickly to the door. He knew, just knew, that the boy needed someone right now. Someone to talk to. Someone to care. He opened the door. Jericho was well passed the classroom by then, but that didn't stop Remus calling out to him. "Jericho."

The boy spin stiffened and he turned slowly to face him. His face set in that same expressionless mask he always wore around him. "Professor," he greeted back.

Remus stepped back. "Why don't you come in?"

To his credit, Jericho didn't show any hesitation when he stepped into the classroom, but Remus was sure he was just hiding it.

He kept the door open, hoping it would ease some of the boy's tension. He waved Jericho to seat at a desk and sat down across from him. Now that the boy was there and seated, Remus didn't know what to say. He may sense the need to speak to someone, but he knew he was the last person Jericho wanted to speak to and he didn't know how to reach the boy. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" he asked gently.

The boy eyes narrowed ever so slightly. If Remus wasn't looking directly at his eyes, he would have missed it. "I didn't feel like it."

"Why not? Don't you want to get out and see the town, get away from the stress of school?"

"Sir, may I speak frankly without the threat of punishment?"

He sighed and nodded. "Of course you may."

"Stop it," the boy almost growled. "Just stop acting like you care. What I do doesn't concern you. If I go to Hogsmeade or not doesn't concern you. You are my professor, not even my Head of House. There is no reason for you to care. It's been months. Why haven't you stop already?"

"I won't stop caring simply because you tell me to."

Jericho folded his arms. "You will. They all do," he said calmly in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Remus eyes widened with realization. Jericho didn't push people away because he didn't want friends or family. He was only testing them, to see if they stuck around. The poor boy. Was he really that damaged to feel the need to test everyone around them? To see if they truly cared? Remus grew even more determined not to fail the boy like everyone else in his life.

He leaned forward in the chair. He waited until he caught Jericho's eyes. "You can tell me to stop all you want. You can beg, yell, stomp your feet, throw fits all you want. I won't stop caring for your wellbeing and happiness. I won't stop caring for you as a student, as a child, as a cub…I won't stop."

Jericho snorted in disbelief. "A foster father told me that once." He glanced away, looking over Remus' shoulder. "He was the worst foster parent I had."

"I'm not him." Remus didn't know what that foster father did, but the ideas going through his mind was not pleasant and they were things he would never ever do to a child or any person, really. He leaned back in his seat. "So, tell me, how's your homework coming along? Need any help?

Jericho blink at the suddenly change of topic. "What?"

Remus held back the pleased grin, glad he surprised the boy enough to show some emotion. "How is your homework coming along? Have you fallen behind on anything?" The thought about Jericho schoolwork brought something to his mind and he waved his wand at the door to close it for privacy. He didn't miss the way Jericho tensed when he heard the quiet click. "Has anyone given you any reason they suspect?"

Jericho shook his head. "No."

"How about the excuse you used to get away? Have you exhausted it? Need any help with that?"

The boy snorted. "No and no. I don't tell them anything. They don't need to know nor do they really care."

Remus grinned. "I supposed that's the difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I would not have been able to get away without questions. And the potion? No side effects?"

Jericho shook his head. "Works like a charm," he said drily.

"How has Professor Snape been treating you?" That question made Jericho pause and shift in his seat, causing Remus to narrow his eyes in concern. "Has he been treating you well, Jericho?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "Barely gives me a second look."

"You'll tell me if he gives you a hard time?" Jericho gave him a look and Remus nodded, inwardly sighing. He didn't think so. "Are you going home for the holidays? You'll need to talk with Dumbledore about getting your potion while you're home."

"I'm staying," the boy said bluntly.

"Oh, I see." He couldn't help but feel a little concern. If Jericho tested everyone around him by pushing them away, he would surely be doing that with his adopted parents. Were they up for the task or would they only hurt the boy more? He could imagine it would be hard to show Jericho how much the cared if he wasn't even there. He wasn't even giving them a chance to show if they truly cared for him or not.

"May I go now, Professor?"

With no need to hold him, Remus could only nod. "Yes, Jericho. Enjoy the rest of your day. Feel free to come to me with anything. Anything at all."

Jericho grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like an unconvincing "sure." Remus ignored it as he watched the back of the boy disappear into the corridor.

He sighed. He couldn't blame Jericho. He, himself, didn't understand why he was trying so hard to get through to him. It was almost instinctual. It was a need inside him to know the boy, to protect him. He was almost possessive of him. He didn't like the idea that the boy wasn't in his care. It made no sense to him.

It was a lot easier to bond with Harry. Speaking of…Remus stood up. He really needed to start searching for a boggart. He promised the boy he would teach him the patronus charm after Christmas and the holiday was coming up real soon.

* * *

Jericho stared up at the night sky bundled in his warmest coat and a simple heating charm. He couldn't see the stars above him or the soon-to-be full moon. He was too deep in his thoughts. Ever since that afternoon, he couldn't get the conversation with Lupin out of his head. It was a strange conversation and it didn't get him his desired result. He wanted Lupin to stop trying. The man made him uncomfortable…and too comfortable, and that barely made sense to him.

He couldn't believe he almost told Lupin about Dan. He never told anyone about him. Even right after it happened, he didn't speak of him. Not to the shrinks he was force to see or his next foster parents. No one. And today he almost told Lupin everything. Why? He had no loyalty to the man. The rest of the day was filled with thoughts about Dan and what happened. It haunted him and made him more disagreeable. Theo didn't even dare drag him into a conversation.

"Jericho. I didn't expect you to be out here."

Jericho sat up and looked behind him. Harry stood there with a random cloak over his arm. "Harry."

The other boy sat down beside him. "Why did you sneak out?"

Jericho shrugged. "Needed air. You?"

"Same. You wanna talk about it?"

"No. You?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really."

So they sat in comfortable silence, staring up at the stars and thinking about their own problems.

Near the end of their little chat, Lupin asked about Snape and that only brought to his mind the conversation he overheard between the two professors. It made him uncomfortable to know Lupin was willing to risk his job for his sake. Once again, the same question came to mind. Why? Who was he to Lupin? What did his professor see when he looked at him? A lonely cub or a boy needing a friend or a pity case…Why did Lupin _want_ to care for him? What made him different from all the foster parents and social workers that looked into his case?

"Found out Sirius Black is the reason my parents are dead," Harry finally spoke. "He was their friend and, worst yet, my godfather. And now he's trying to kill me."

"Yeah, mate, you got me beat."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't know we were competing."

Jericho smirked. "We're boys. We're always competing, aren't we?"

"Ha, yeah, guess so."

They relapsed back into silence.

* * *

 **Yes, finally an update!**

 **Please review**


	12. Christmas

**Chapter 11**

Christmas Break was peaceful. Jericho was alone in the dormitory with no one there to possibly bother him. It was quiet and he was able to truly relax for the first time since coming to Hogwarts. He was already feeling the ache in his bones, warning him about the upcoming full moon, but he wasn't worried about it. With the potion, the full moon was almost pleasant, for the most part. But he found himself missing Theo. He hadn't miss a person for years and it told him that he did get a little attached to his friend. Would Theo still regard him as a friend if he ever found out he was a werewolf? Jericho refused to think any more on the pointless question. It did no good to dwell.

"Hermione and Ron are fighting again."

Jericho turned from the window to give Harry a glance. They were sitting on a window ledge in a corridor by the library a few days before Christmas. "About the cat and the rat?" he asked, only half interested.

The other boy nodded. "What else? That's all they argue about."

"Harry, I've only known you three for almost four months and even I know they argue about everything. If it's not the cat and rat, then it's her classes. If not that, it's his lack of motivation. If it's not that…"

"Okay, okay. I get it," Harry said with a chuckle. "But lately it's only Crookshanks and Scrabbers."

Jericho grinned back.

"You are an odd Slytherin, Jericho."

"Ah, that's because you only really know Draco Malfoy and he's not the best example of a Slytherin."

Harry shrugged. "I always thought he was."

"Nope. He gives us Slytherin's a bad image. No one in Slytherin really likes him. They just tolerate him because of his family status. No denying his father is a dangerous man."

"Really?"

Jericho nodded. "I just don't get you wizards here in the UK. All concern with blood status and family linage."

Harry laughed. "I don't get it either."

"There you are, Harry!" Granger came down a set of stairs with Weasley following closely behind her.

Jericho grinned. "Looks like they made up, again. I wonder how long it will last this time." Harry nodded in agreement.

"We've been looking for you," Granger said when they reached them. The two of them were bundled up in their winter gear, as if they planned on going outside. Heavy black coats with their Gryfindor insignia by their right shoulders, their gold and red scarves around their necks, and black gloves and boots.

Harry looked them up and down. "You thought I was outside?"

"You could have been by the Quidditch pitch," Granger defended. Harry didn't deny it.

"I was able to convince Hermione to leave homework and school aside for the afternoon," Weasley said, clearly proud of himself by the way he puffed up his chest a little and grinned. "Thought we could have a snowball fight or something. You game?"

Harry nodded. "What about you, Jericho? You wanna join?"

Jericho hesitated. He hadn't played in the snow since Macey. He'd gone sledding and made snowmen since then, but he hadn't skated, thrown snowballs, or made snow angels since that last happy time with Macey. He didn't think he could still, more out of habit then guilt. So, he kept telling himself.

He shook his head. "Na, I think I'll make myself scarce for the next few days. I have the dorm room to myself. Might as well enjoy it while I can."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure, Harry. Go, play, have fun. I'll be fine."

The three of them ran off, leaving Jericho sitting on the ledge by himself.

* * *

The next few days were quiet and lonely. There were only two other Slytherins staying for the break and they both were a lot older and had their own agendas for remaining. They left him in peace, barely even noticing he was there and he was just fine with that. Jericho didn't often leave the common room within that time, wanting to make himself scarce enough that Harry and his two friends wouldn't question his disappearance on Christmas day. He didn't see much of Lupin during that time either, much to his relief.

Jericho woke in the infirmary on Christmas Day, the day after the full moon, to find Lupin had once again visited him. The older man was on the armchair by his bed, dozing off. Jericho sighed and attempted to turn his back to the professor, but his aching muscles protested too much and he was left staring at the ceiling instead.

"No one should be alone on Christmas," Lupin said tiredly.

"I like being alone," he responded before he could stop himself. He mentally kicked himself for encouraging a conversation and resolved not to react to Lupin again.

"No you don't. You've been alone too long to still want it."

"You know nothing about me, sir." So much for not reacting.

"I know plenty about you, Jericho."

Jericho opened his mouth to protest again, but was stopped when Lupin held up his hand. "Let's not argue on Christmas."

He bit his tongue to keep him from responding. Instead, he turned his eyes back to the ceiling in an effort to ignore his professor.

"You have some presents at the end of your bed. You should open them."

Jericho lifted his head to glance at his feet. There were only two gifts sitting there. One of them was wrapped in brown paper and twine. It was square shaped and slightly large. He slid his feet under it and tapped it. It was very light. Clothes, he would guess. Which meant it was from the Aynesworth. Who else would get him clothes?

He turned his attention to the next package. It was smaller and wrapped with shine sliver paper. It, too, was square shaped. When he jerked it with his feet, however, it was hard, like a box.

He flopped his head back on his pillow. "I'll open them later."

Lupin opened his month to say something, but was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey coming in through the curtains. She sighed when she saw Lupin, but didn't say anything about his presence. She came to the other side of the bed and quickly checked him over. "Still suffering from exhaustion, but you're in good health. How does your muscles feel, Mr. Slyder?"

"Achy. That's all, Madame Pomfrey."

"Then I suggest you try and sleep it off. Get some more rest. And you, Remus John," she turned her attention to the man, "need your rest too. Get into bed. The chair well not provide much comfort."

Lupin gave her a grin. "Actually, I can make it quite comfortable."

She pointed a finger at him, "Remus John Lupin, you are getting into a bed."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

As he stood and made his way slowly through the curtains to the next bed, Madame Pomfrey grabbed the two Christmas gifts and set them down on the nightstand. "Rest, Mr. Slyder," she ordered before following Lupin out. Jericho heard the scrapping of the curtains against the rod as she closed them around Lupin's bed.

He turned to the presents and picked up the heavier one. He opened it carefully. It was an ink and quill set with a stack of parchment provided. It looked to be an expensive set. The quill was made of dark wood with a silver tip. The silver feather was trimmed and pressed. There was a letter taped to the side of the box.

 _Jericho,_

 _Now you have stationary to continue writing to your mother. Happy Christmas._

 _Theo_

Jericho grinned. And he only got Theo a box of chocolate frogs. He would have to do more for Theo's birthday.

He set the boxset down on the nightstand and grabbed the other present. With less enthusiasm, he opened it. He sighed. The original assumption proved right. It was a black shirt with the Slytherin insignia on the left shoulder. The letter that came with it simply said, _Happy Christmas from the Aynesworths_. He tossed the shirt carelessly on the stand and crumpled the torn wrappings into a ball, leaving it on the stand for the house elves to take care of it.

All the movement made him even more exhausted and it didn't take long to fall back asleep.

* * *

"You shouldn't aggravate you muscles more then you need to by coming down here, Remus," Poppy silently scowled as she laid out some potions on his nightstand.

Remus stared at the older woman. With his own mother, Poppy, Minerva McGonagall, and even Lily pampering him around this time of month, he never lacked for motherly affection growing up. He had what most werewolves envied for and he was very much aware of it. He lived without it after James and Lily died. It was then that he realized what he had. He would forever be grateful for them all.

But it was something Jericho Slyder lacked.

He nodded tiredly at her. "I know."

"Then why?"

"He shouldn't be alone."

Poppy's face soften for a moment. "Well, perhaps I should have the storage room cleared out and have you transform in there, Remus John. That way you aren't heading down here in the early hours in the morning with sore and overused muscles." Her face tightened as she glanced in the direction of Jericho's bed. "That poor boy has parents. He's not as alone as you like to think."

Remus shook his head. "He's alone," he disagreed. "He feels alone. I know that feeling well."

"Oh." She raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips. "You want to get on that topic?"

He chuckled. "No. You already chewed me out for leaving and sending no owls, Poppy. I am sorry to have worried you and Minerva." He sighed and glanced in Jericho's direction. The curtains blocked his view, but he could hear the boy shifting in his sleep and the soft sigh of breath when he settled. "He was born a werewolf," he said mostly to himself.

Poppy paused in her search for the right potion. "So he was."

He didn't look away from the curtain. "I was going to ask Monica to marry me." He closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the pain. He finally glanced back at Poppy. His eyes were drawn and his mouth was in a frown. He felt so distraught about the might-have-been's. "I never would have lived with myself if my child…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"The chances of your child getting the wolf gene is very, very slim," Poppy said gently. "One in a billion. It is rarer then meeting a metamorphmagus. I'm sure had you had children with Monica they would have been safe from the curse."

"But it is possible and I wouldn't have risked it." He shook his head. "She wouldn't have been happy with me. Monica loved children. Eventually, she would have wanted her own. We never talked about it. We should have. I was too young and hopeful. Too naïve."

Poppy huffed. "Stop this foolishness, Remus John. That is neither here nor there." She turned back to the tray of potions. "Now where is it…?"

Remus turned back to the curtain. "It is strange," he mused.

"What is?" she asked absentmindly. There was a few clings as the vials tapped each other in her search.

"I do feel rather protective of the boy. I wonder if his loneness isn't the only reason I come down to see him. I just need to make sure he is alright. See him with my own eyes."

"Ah, there you are," she said in triumph. She pulled out a muscle relaxant potion. "You are an alpha and he is a lone wolf cub. Drink up."

Remus took the vial from her and tipped his head back. He barely made a face as the disgusting potion went down his throat. He basically lived off the potion. He had it every month since he first became a werewolf. It didn't stop it from being disgusting, but it did help him control his facial expression. He handed the empty vial back to her. "It feels like it's more than that, Poppy. Stronger," he said, getting back on the topic.

"How many lone wolf cubs have you come across, Remus? Now lay down and rest."

Remus slid down and rested his head on the pillow. "Perhaps you're right, Poppy."

"Of course I am. Maybe his wolf is calling out for your wolf. Maybe you're right and he is lonely for someone to understand. Maybe he needs a role model, someone to tell him it can be done. He can live in the world."

* * *

Jericho was finally released from the Infirmary a few days later. Professor Lupin had left a day before him. He didn't see the fairness of that, but didn't argue. If he was released with Lupin, he would be walking out of the room with him, alone, and that would be uncomfortable.

After a quiet evening alone in the common room, Jericho finally went out in search of company the next morning, just to prove to them that he was still alive. Or so he told himself. He refused to believe he was getting used to having friends around.

He found Granger easily enough. She was in the library with a mountain of books surrounding her. He paused by a bookshelf and studied her. She seemed more agitated. Her state of being was more rumbled. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying? Or was she simply over exhausted? She was rummaging through pages of a book.

"Granger," he finally announced himself.

She jumped and glanced up. "Oh, hi Jericho," she said hastily before going back to the book.

He took a step forward. "You alright, Granger?"

She nodded a bit too quickly. "Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not?" She didn't look up from the book.

"Call it intuition," he said glancing at some of the book titles. "Law books? Why are you looking at law books?" What a boring topic, in his opinion. Useful, but boring.

"It's for Hagrid and Buckbeak's case."

He gave her a blank look, but she didn't look up from her book to see it. "What case?"

She snapped the book shut and added it to a small, but growing, pile on the table beside her. She finally glanced up at him and frowned. "You haven't spoken to Harry and Ron yet, have you?"

"Since I don't want the first thing I see in the morning is Weasley stuffing his face, no, I haven't seen them yet. Why?"

She burst into tears.

He blinked and took a surprised step back. "Oh, ah…" He stared at her. "Granger?" She laid her head on the table and her shoulder's shook with fresh sobs. He stepped towards her with hesitant steps. He glanced around the empty library, looking for any help, but nothing. He put a hand to her back and gave her a few uncertain pats.

"They…they…they hate me!" she finally said between her sobs.

"Why do you think Harry and Weasley hate you? That seems a little extreme." He grabbed a chair and sat down. "And stop sobbing. I want to hear what you say, not try and interrupt it through your crying."

She lifted her head and glared at him. Her eyes sparkled with unreleased tears.

"What? I don't," he defended. "Besides, it got you to stop crying."

She sniffled and rubbed the tears off her cheeks and eyes. "Cheeky."

Jericho smirked and nodded. "I had a few foster parents tell me that. So, what happened?"

"Harry got a present for Christmas. A new broomstick. A Firebolt."

Jericho whistled. "That's impressive."

She nodded. "Harry and Ron were quite excited about it."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

" _But_ ," she stressed, "there was no card. No name. No way to tell us who gave it to him, and with Sirius Black trying to kill him I couldn't take that risk. They may have been willing to risk it, but I couldn't. I told Professor McGonagall and she confiscated it to look for any tampering."

"Smart," Jericho said.

"But Harry and Ron didn't see it like that. They're mad I told. They aren't talking to me anymore." Tears started to reform. "I just…just want Harry to be safe. There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"That makes you a good friend, Granger. Just give them time to see it. They're Gryffindor boys. It'll take time for them to see it, but they will. So, what case are you looking into?"

"Don't you think it's time to call me by my first name?" She wiped the tears from her eyes with the ends of her sleeves.

"Maybe. So, the case…?"

She rolled his eyes, but allowed him to guide the conversation. "You haven't heard about the case against Hagrid and Buckbeak? I would have thought Malfoy would be talking non-stop about it."

Jericho shrugged. "I don't pay much attention to him or gossip. He's been pretty good with staying away from me as of late."

The next hour, Jericho learned all about the case and how Granger was trying to help Hagrid.

For the rest of break, Jericho assisted Granger in the library. It did help relieve some of his boredom and he learned a lot about British laws surrounding magical creatures, both dark and non-dark. It wasn't too pleasant and he grew determined not to be in Britain when he comes of age. Granger left to visit the half-giant a few times, which Jericho opt out of. He didn't know the man well enough to feel comfortable going with her, despite Granger's attempt. Overall, the rest of break proved challenging and it went by fast. The next thing he knew January 2nd arrived along with the rest of the students.

* * *

 **Long time coming, but came it did. I won't abandon the story. Updates just might be slow, is all.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
